Outra vez o amor
by Ka-Angel-s
Summary: Hinata sempre amou um único homem em sua vida, depois que finalmente conseguiu ficar com ele se viu pedida depois de sua partida, porém há sempre outra chance para o amor acontecer...NaruXHinaXItachi... Completa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoooooOoOoOo**

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 1_**

Hinata abriu os olhos por causa da claridade que batia em seu rosto, o dia já estava começando, se virou para o outro lado e tentou dormi mais um pouco, mas agora o relógio começara a despertar, fazendo um barulho irritante.

---: Ta bom, ta bom já to acordada. --- falou Hinata se levantando com dificuldade da cama.

O quarto não era muito grande, tinha um guarda roupas encostado na parede do lado esquerdo, a cama em frente a janela, e uma pequena penteadeira, era um quarto simples, havia roupas espalhadas pelo chão, e pela cama, ao se levantar e ir para o banheiro Hinata tropeçou na toalha que estava no chão, que ontem quando tomou banho e foi para o quarto, se esqueceu de pendurá-la em algum lugar para secar.

---: Ai... Devo me lembrar de lavar a roupa hoje. --- falou assim que viu o monte de roupas em um pequeno sofá que completava o quarto.

Hinata com 20 anos morava sozinha na cidade de Konoha, havia perdido a mãe quando sua irmã nascera, seu pai que não era muito paternal, resolveu casar-se novamente, porém a madrasta logo mostrou sua verdadeira face, e Hinata decidiu sair de casa, o que seu pai nada falou. Arrumou um emprego em um pequeno mercado a duas horas de sua casa, foi ali que começou a ganhar seu próprio dinheiro, depois de dois anos trabalhando ali, a mandaram embora, desempregada e desesperada procurou algum emprego durante dois meses, e quando se viu a beira do desespero algo apareceu.

Sakura uma antiga amiga conseguiu para ela na lanchonete do tio dela, uma vaga como garçonete, não era um emprego grandioso nem nada, mas dava para ela se sustentar, hoje seria seu primeiro dia, e já estava atrasada.

----: Menina ficou maluca?! Quer atrasar no seu primeiro dia? --- falou Sakura assim que Hinata apareceu no lugar combinado.

---: Desculpa, eu perdi a noção do tempo. --- falou sorrindo.

Sakura era uma garota de 18 anos, tinha cabelos curtos e rosas, uma cor diferente, mas para a garota era normal, tinha olhos verdes como esmeraldas, era rebelde, tinha gostos estranhos, as Vezes era até mimada, sua mãe morava no Japão, junto com suas 2 irmãs e um irmão, estava no Estados Unidos na casa de seus avós, e para passar o tempo trabalhava na lanchonete com seu Tio.  
Era amiga de Hinata desde pequena, moravam na mesma rua, conheceu por acaso, quando brincavam de vôlei na pequena viela que tinha na rua, Hinata se encantou com o irmão de Sakura logo na primeira vista, Naruto, desde então as duas ficaram muito amigas, depois que Naruto foi pro Japão com sua mãe, Hinata passou a se isolar, se não fosse Sakura, ela nunca ia sair mais de casa.

---: Baki já me ligou duas vezes, perguntando se nos ia ou não. ---- falou a agora andando apressadamente.

---: E? --- sentiu um friozinho no estomago, chegar atrasada no primeiro dia não era bom.

---: Falei que me atrasei um pouco, mas vamos correr antes que ele liga de novo! ---- falou sorrindo vendo a cara da amiga de preocupada.

As duas chegaram na lanchonete meia hora atrasadas, assim que Hinata chegou seu coração disparou, estava nervosa, afinal para primeiro dia de emprego chegar atrasada não era bom. Baki era um homem alto e magro, seu rosto era comprido, suas feições eram duras, logo Hinata sabia que ele a desaprovara.

---: Isso é hora de chegar menina? --- falou o tio dela assim que viu Sakura chegar.

---: Desculpa tio, é que agente resolvemos pegar o ônibus, pensando que seria mais rápido. --- fez uma cara de aborrecida.

---: E é essa a menina? --- perguntou olhando para Hinata.

---: Sim, essa é a Hinata. --- pegou uma batatinha que estava em uma cestinha em cima do balcão.

---: Oi... --- falou timidamente tentando não corar.

---: Sakura você cuida para ensiná-la o serviço, não posso ficar perdendo tempo. --- falou voltando a pegar a cestinha de batatas e o refrigerante.

---: Pode deixar. --- virou para a amiga --- vem.

Entraram por trás do balcão e seguiram até a cozinha, que era ampla, havia fogões enormes, prateleiras com pratos, copos, assim que entraram todos cumprimentaram Sakura.

--- Veja Hinata aqui todo mundo é legal, vou te apresentar o povo --- sorriu.

--- Ta. --- tentou sorrir, mas estava nervosa demais para isso.

---: Olha ta vendo aquele ali --- apontou para um japonês que estava em frente a um dos fogões. --- Ele chama Akira. E ai Akira! --- gritou a menina.

---: Ah e ai Sakura, o que aprontou hem? --- falou o homem que Sakura apresentara, ele sorria.

---: Rsrs nada por enquanto, só to mostrando a Hinata o povo. --- apontou para a amiga. --- ela vai trabalhar lá na frente.

---: Olá, seja bem vinda. --- falou ele dando mais um sorriso.

---: Obrigado. --- falou um pouco baixo para variar.

---: Bem aquele é o Chouji. --- aprontou para um garoto gordinho --- ele é cozinheiro, e acredite ele faz cada comido gostosa.

---: Rrsrs. --- a menina riu descontraindo.

--- Não vai apresentar sua amiga para nos Sakura? --- uma voz falou atrás delas.

---: Rsrs tinha que ser, curioso para saber quem é a nova garota é? --- falou se virando.

Hinata se virou também e se deparou com um rapaz alto de cabelos negros, ele estava usando avental branco como todos, um boné branco fazia parte do uniforme. Seus olhos eram negros, o que deixou Hinata por um instante com medo.

---: esse é o Itachi, Hi. --- falou os apresentando. --- ele é ajudante do cozinheiro, atende...

---: Resumindo, faz tudo. --- completou --- rsrs prazer, e você é?

---: Hinata, aquela amiga que falei que ia começar a trabalhar conosco. --- falou Sakura procurando algo.

--- Ah sim, que amiga hem --- falou para Hinata --- trazer você para trabalhar logo aqui.

---: Err..porque? --- não entendeu o moreno.

---: Rsrs nada não, bem seja bem vinda ao time. --- falou deu uma olhada para Sakura e voltou ao trabalho.

--- ; Err..--- virou-se para a amiga que encontrou o que procurava.

---: Liga para ele não, vamos aqui, coloque isso e prenda seus cabelos ali no banheiro vamos começar antes que meu tio nos enche. --- entregou o avental e o boné.

Hinata se saiu bem no primeiro dia de trabalho, Sakura ensinou tudo o que tinha que ensinar no dia, e Hinata já pegou jeito, errara apenas em dois pedidos, derrubara apenas um prato, coisas básicas, Sakura sempre estava ao seu lado, quando a amiga errava Sakura ia e concertava. A lanchonete era das 8 da manhã até as 3 da tarde, o salário era razoável, não era aquele exatamente o que Hinata precisava, mas dava para se vira por enquanto. Depois que deu a hora de ir embora, Hinata e Sakura voltaram para cozinha se arrumar.

---: Vai fazer o que hoje Hi? --- quando terminou o horário de trabalho.

---: Não sei ainda... --- falou tirando o boné. --- ah sim, tenho que lavar roupa, arrumar a casa lá que ta uma bagunça.

---: Deus me livre, ta treinando para se casar é? --- falou a garota rindo.

---: Opa quem vai se casar? --- falou Itachi entrando na conversa.

----: Rsrs casar ainda não sei, mas que ta treinando isso ta. --- respondeu Sakura tirando o boné também.

---: Não é isso...eu só... --- corou a garota tentando se explicar.

---: Xi então já é comprometida? --- falou em brincando.

---: Err... --- Hinata corou mais ainda, e isso não passou despercebido para o moreno que sorria.

---: Sim. --- falou olhando para os dois ---: ela e meu irmão são namorados.

---: Hm...perai mas seu irmão não ta lá no Japão? --- olhou para Hinata sem entender.

---: Sim, é um caso complicado. --- tentou não corar mais ainda.

---: Sim, outro dia agente te conta Ok. --- falou sorrindo --- Vamos indo?

---: Sim, tchau Itachi. --- se demora pegou suas coisas e saiu junto com Sakura.

---: Tchau. --- acenou e voltou a limpar o chão.

Durante o caminho Hinata tentou acalmar suas emoções, ainda estava um pouco corada, andava de cabeça baixa, aquela conversa fez com que ela se lembrasse de Naruto. Até um pedaço do caminho duas não falaram nada quando chegou ao outro quarteirão Sakura quebrou o silencio.

---: Então... --- começou a rosada.

---: Então o que? --- saindo dos pensamentos dela.

---: Você e Naruto? Vocês tem se falado pela net? --- continuaram andando.

---: Não, ele não entra mais. --- falou com a voz baixa.

---: Hm. --- não encarou a amiga apenas olhou para o outro lado da rua.

---: E você? Você que é irmã dele.

---: Meu você sabe como ele é né, ele não liga para cá se minha mãe não ta, e quando liga é só para pedir coisas. --- reclamou a amiga.

---: Rsrs pelo menos você fala com ele. --- sorrindo um pouco levantou a cabeça.

---: Um pouco. --- falou sorrindo --- então gostou do trabalho?

---: Aham, gostei sim.

---: Que bom. --- falou parando em frente o prédio de Hinata.

---: Quer subir? --- falou tirando a chave do bolso da calça.

---: Hoje não vai dar, tenho que ir não sei a onde lá com meus avôs. --- fez uma careta.

---: Rsrs ta bem. --- sorrindo abriu a porta do prédio.

---: Ok então 7:30 eu to passando por aqui, vê se não se atrasa viu. --- falou já começando se afastar.

---: Ok, ok. Rsrs tchau! --- entrou fechando a porta em seguida.

Hinata subiu e encontrou a casa como tinha deixado, roupas por todos os cantos, alguns pratos na pia, suspirou e começou a arrumar as coisas. Eram 7 horas da noite quando Hinata lavou toda a louça, o apartamento agora estava com outra cara, sorrindo foi para o quarto pegar a roupa para em fim tomar banho.

Abriu a porta do guarda roupas e se deparou com algumas fotos, ela colou fotos na porta do guarda-roupa. Fotos antigas, dela com a irmã, dela e com o pai, uma foto de seus pais, ao lado foto sua e de Sakura, com umas amigas de escola, com as irmãs de Sakura, e uma que ela sempre olhava horas.

Naruto sorrindo segurando um cachorro, foto tirada quando eles haviam ganhado um de seus avôs, Naruto era totalmente diferente de Sakura, cabelos loiros, na foto estavam rebeldes como sempre, Hinata o amava. Era tão estranha e complicada a relação dos dois que às vezes nem ela sabia o que sentia por ele. Conhecera-o quando tinha 11 anos, na época havia se encantado por ele, e graças a sua irmã, Hanabi, que lera o seu diário, espalhou para todos que Hinata gostava de Naruto. Daí então todos falavam que os dois eram um casal, ele dizia que sentia a mesma coisa por ela, mas nenhum e nem outro chegava, apenas ficava se olhando, mal se falava direito, e quando se falava Hinata quase morria de tanta felicidade e vergonha.

Depois que Naruto disse que ia par ao Japão, Hinata perdeu o chão, ficara muito triste, chegou até largar a escola, depois com ajuda de Sakura, ela voltou à vida normal, mas nunca se esquecera dele.  
Quando Naruto voltou com 16 anos, Hinata achou que agora ia para frente, mas novamente a timidez dos dois não ajudou, então ele se foi novamente, e deixou Hinata na pior, só que agora ela com 16 anos já suportou melhor, viveu sua vida, saia quando tinha que sair voltou a estudar, a trabalhar, mas nunca se interessou por ninguém. Sakura falava que isso era porque ela ainda esperava Naruto, mas Hinata negava até quando dava. O telefone tocou tirando Hinata de seus pensamentos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooO**

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui estou eu novamente bacando uma de escritora (huauhaahaua) postando mais uma finc  
Essa não é Ino e Gaara (finalmente pois só tenho postado fincs deles rsrs), mais eles apareceram ^^  
Como disse lá em cima, é baseda em fatos reais, então se não tiver nenhum fato extraodinario é pq a vida é assim =[  
Bem desde já agradeço os reviews ^^  
Até o Proximo cap o/_**

**_Reviews Go!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoooooOoOoOo**

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 2_**

No dia seguinte Hinata não perdeu a hora e assim como Sakura combinou, 7 hora passou por lá e as duas foram para a lanchonete. Chegaram e a lanchonete já estava cheia, Baki já não ficou com cara feia, Hinata e Sakura já trocadas começaram a trabalhar.

---: Cara muito chato aqueles parentes. ---Sakura falou depois de contar o passeio de ontem.

---: Não fala assim, são chatos porque você não tem contato com eles direito. --- falou colocando sal nas batatas que ia servir para a mesa 4.

---: Mesmo assim, mas beleza, vai fazer o que hoje? --- falou se levanto pegando o pano de prato.

---: Hoje estou livre, limpei o apê ontem todinho. --- falou sorridente.

---: Rsrs, vamos comigo no shopping? Tenho que comprar uns tênis. --- limpando o balcão onde derrubou coca cola.

---: Ta bem, vamos depois do trabalho ou a noite? --- falou já indo em direção a mesa.

---: Depois do trabalho, agente passa na sua casa, você se arruma e vamos. --- falou indo atender um cliente que se aproximava.

---: Não vai tomar banho não? Porquinha. Rsrs

---: Rsrs claro né, você não esperou eu molhar o bico, vamos e passamos em casa, para mim tomar banho e me arrumar. --- as duas riram e voltaram ao trabalho.

Depois da hora da entrada da escola que ficava ali perto, o movimento caiu, então ficaram mais na cozinha que lá na frente, Sakura contando sobre o passeio de ontem, daí os rapazes se juntou na conversa.

---: Pensei que todos seus parentes estavam no Japão. --- comentou o cozinheiro comendo umas batatinhas que fez para eles.

---: Só meus irmãos e minha mãe. --- falou suspirando. --- ainda bem.

---: Eu tenho três irmão lá, falaram para mim ir também, mas prefiro aqui, já to acostumado. --- comentou Akira que estava sentado ao lado de Chouji.

---: Você nasceu aqui? --- perguntou ao japonês.

---: Sim, sou japonês por que meus avós eram. --- explicou.

---: Hm ainda não entendi --- falou Itachi para Sakura ---: afinal você mora aqui desde quando?

---: Desde que nasci, fui pro Japão com 2 anos, eu acho, daí voltei e passei a morar com meus avós. --- falou pegando um punhado de batatas.

---: Hm sim e nunca mais voltou para lá? --- quis saber Itachi.

--: Grande não --- falou Sakura olhando para Hinata ---: mas logo, logo to lá, junto com meus irmãos.

---: Ei, não pago vocês para ficarem batendo papo! --- falou Baki entrando na cozinha.

---: Xii alguém ta com a gota hoje. --- falou Sakura se levantando junto com os outros.

Quando Hinata e Sakura saíram da lanchonete era 3 da tarde, foram para o shopping 5, Sakura foi direto para a loja e comprou dois pares de tênis, passaram no Mcdonalds.

---: Hi, vou ter um encontro semana que vem. --- contou Sakura quando estavam comendo.

---: Como? Com quem? --- perguntou a morena quase se engasgando.

---: É com o carinha da sorveteria do outro lado da lanchonete. --- falou sorrindo ---: amanhã eu te mostro.

---: Nossa quando vocês marcaram? --- quis saber a amiga.

---: Ontem, pela net, eu conversei com ele umas vezes que ele foi na lanchonete, outras eu ia, daí peguei o MSN dele, e daí combinamos. --- falou sorrindo.

---: Ahh que bom Sakura, quando vai ser? --- falou tomando o refrigerante para descer o lanche.

---: Quarta-feira, depois da lanchonete, vou para casa, tomo banho e vou pro shopping. --- explicou a amiga.

---: Hm que legal, depois quero saber tudo menina, srs e ele é bonito? --- falou sorrindo vendo a cara da amiga de feliz.

---: Lindo, tem olhos azuis, nome dele é Eric. --- falou quase pulando de felicidades.

---: Hm nome bonito, Eric. ---- comentou a morena.

---: Aham, nome bonito e um corpo gosto. --- as duas riram e conversaram até terminarem o lanche.

Hinata voltou para casa assim que saíram do shopping, tomou outro banho e assistiu um pouco de tv, depois cansada foi para o quarto, ligou o computador e entrou na net. Olhou se tinha algum e-mail, entrou no Orkut e no MSN, assim que entrou no MSN Sakura chamou para conversa.

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Quer ver quem é ele?_

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Claro, vai mandar a foto ou o Orkut dele?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Orkut, pêra ai!_

Assim que ela mandou o link, Hinata entrou e analisou o garoto, viu as fotos deles.

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Então? Lindo não?_

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Ahh sei lá, eu não achei._

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Ah qual é, você também só tem olhos para uma pessoa neh, que isso, o Eric mo bonito._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Não tenho culpa Sakura, quando você gostar de alguém realmente você vai saber o que é olha para os outros e não ver nada apenas, pessoa comum, sem atrativo sem beleza._

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Credo, você realmente ama meu irmão neh._

Hinata demorou para responder.

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Sim, eu amo, mas não quero amá-lo, sei que é loucura...mas não tem como._

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Sabe que torço tanto para vocês dois, você sabe que te considero como uma irmã, e queria que fosse minha cunhada._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_È também te considero uma irmã, mas que minha própria..rsrsrs_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Rsrs....olha você vai ver, eu não sei ao certo mas é capaz dele voltar, quando eu não sei._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_O que você disse hoje lá na lanchonete é verdade? Você ta pensando em ir pro Japão?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Sim, minha mãe vai voltar em agosto Hi, e vai arrumar as papeladas para mim._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Vai me deixar sozinha aqui __L__ buaa..._

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Rsrs besta, também não queria ir neh, mas minha família ta lá neh, e bem sabe como é... Queria tanto que você fosse comigo._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Rsrsrs me leva na mala._

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Rsrs pensa que não pensei nisso? Rsrsrs....Hi vou saindo ta bem? Amanhã acordar cedooo. __L_

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Rrss Ok, também to indo. Beijos..._

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Beijosss..._

**_Sakura se desligou._**

Hinata desligou o computador e foi dormi também. No dia seguinte acordou com dificuldade, estava morrendo de sono, mas venceu a preguiça e se arrumou para mais um dia de trabalho.

Chegaram à lanchonete e o movimento já estava grande, mal deu tempo de cumprimentar os rapazes na cozinha, depois que o movimento acabou, Hinata e Sakura foram tomar o lanche.

---: Detesto quando o movimento é logo cedo. --- reclamou enquanto se sentava para tomar o lanche.

---: Porque? --- perguntou Hinata sorrindo.

---: Acaba logo, e só vai dar movimento de novo no final do expediente. --- falou Itachi se sentando junto a mesa com elas.

---: Rsrs ah ta. --- falou sorrindo.

---: Então foram no shopping ontem? ---- perguntou Itachi depois de um tempo de silencio.

--- Como sabe? --- quis saber Sakura.

---: Ouvi você comentar. --- ele sorriu ao ver a cara da garota. ---: foram gasta é

---: E se foi? Hem? ---- provocou Sakura.

---: Rsrs nada, oras, o dinheiro é seu. --- respondeu o moreno pegando as batatinhas de Sakura.

---: Isso mesmo, e você fez o que ontem? --- perguntou tirando o cestinho de perto dele.

---: Sai com o Kisame. --- respondeu o moreno olhando para o outro lado agora.

---: Hm, e quem é esse? --- Quis saber Sakura curiosa.

---: Hm você não conhece neh? Rsrs é um camarada meu.

---: Camarada de bebida, encrencas --- falou Chouji passando por ali.

---: Rsrs. --- Hinata que estava quieta até agora riu.

---: Veja só, só tem pára-quedas aqui hem. --- reclamou Itachi sorrindo.

---: Deve ter bebido ontem não é? --- perguntou Sakura rindo da cara do moreno.

---: Que isso, eu beber?! --- fez cara de cínico --- rsrs.

---: Vai acabar morrendo desse jeito. --- falou a garota.

---: Vai chorar por mim?

---: Eu não, vou dançar! – se levantou e começou a dançar.

---: Viu como ela me trata --- falou para Hinata ---: e você vai chorar por mim?

---: Rsrs, não sei... --- falou a morena rindo sem corar dessa vez.

---: Nossa, vou voltar ao trabalho porque to valendo mais nada aqui viu.! --- falou rindo e indo trabalhar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooO**

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui estou eu novamente bacando uma de escritora (huauhaahaua) postando mais uma finc  
Essa não é Ino e Gaara (finalmente pois só tenho postado fincs deles rsrs), mais eles apareceram ^^  
Como disse lá em cima, é baseda em fatos reais, então se não tiver nenhum fato extraodinario é pq a vida é assim =[  
Bem desde já agradeço os reviews ^^  
Até o Proximo cap o/_**

**_Reviews Go!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoooooOoOoOo**

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 3_**

Hinata já estava trabalhando uma semana, era de segunda a sábado, domingo ela ia às vezes, para casa do pai. Como era domingo terminou de se arrumar e foi para o ponto esperar o ônibus, seu pai morava em Nova Jersey, no distrito de Fort Lee, onde Hinata morou até seus 17 anos, os avós de Sakura também moravam lá, mas depois se mudaram para Nova York, onde seus filhos moravam.

Hinata pegou o ônibus assim que chegou ao ponto e depois de algumas horas chegou à cidade, não era muito grande, era, mas uma cidadezinha, as casas era todas de classe media alta.

O pai de Hinata era advogado conceituado, trabalhava em Massachusetts em um escritório de advocacia de um amigo, ganha muito bem, e por isso morava em uma casa como aquela.

Hinata ao chegar à cidade sentiu uma melancolia, pegou o caminho da casa e foi, andando pelas ruas, lembra de quando era criança, das vezes que passou ali. Parou em frente uma enorme casa, seu jardim impecável, flores lindas e perfumadas, passou pelo caminho e tocou a campainha.

---: Olá. --- uma mulher alta e magra atendeu a porta.

---: Oi Margaret. --- cumprimentou a empregada.

---: Senhorita Hinata, como vai? Entre, entre. --- falou com um enorme sorriso.

---: Estou bem e você? Nossa aqui está um calor não? --- falou entrando tirando a blusa que colocara.

---: Rsrs sim, ultimamente tem feito um calor. --- explicou a empregada pegando a blusa e indo pendurar no cabide.

---: Quem é Margaret? Ah você, --- falou Caroline sua madrasta assim entrando na sala.

Caroline não escondia que era uma mulher de classe, usava perolas e muitas jóias, roupas que só de olhar dava para perceber que eram de grife, seus cabelos loiros meio brancos, impecável em um coque bem feito, seus olhos verdes pareciam duas esmeraldas.

---: Como vai? Papai está? --- perguntou indo mas para dentro da sala.

---: Sabe que não, ele foi jogar golf. --- respondeu com uma cara azeda e se sentando no sofá com classe.

---: Mas volta para o almoço não? --- perguntou encarando a mulher.

---: Mas é lógico. --- falou olhando ela com desdém. --- e então venho aqui para que?

---: Visitar meu pai e minha irmã.--- falou olhando para Margaret --- Hanabi está?

---: Ela esta sim, mas vai esta ocupada. --- falou Carolina olhando para empregada --- pode ir.

---: Com licença. --- a empregada saiu rapidamente da sala.

---: Olha não sei porque desse tratamento --- Hinata falou assim que a empregada saiu --- eu não fiz nada para você, em compensação você... Mas isso não vem o caso, e você está cansada de saber que todos os domingo venho visitar eles.

---: Hinata!!! --- gritou uma menina antes que Caroline respondesse.

Hanabi desceu as escadas quase pulando, e se jogou nos braços de Hinata e a abraçou carinhosamente, Hanabi a irmã mais nova de Hinata, tinha 14 anos, seus olhos era iguais da irmã, perolados, cabelos iguais também, só que Hinata deixava uma franja e Hanabi não.

---: Como você está hem?--- perguntou a irmã mais velha depois dos abraços.

---: Estou ótima, cansada de ficar aqui sem fazer nada, mas ótima, e você? --- respondeu a menina com cara de aborrecimento.

---: Bem, nossa impressão minha ou você andou crescendo hem?

---: Rsrsr viu falei que tinha crescido. --- falou Hanabi olhando para a madrasta.

---: então, me conta as novidades? Estudando muito? ---- ignorou a mulher presente na sala.

---: é o que eu mais faço, estudar, estudar, estudar... --- falou a menina.

---: É para o seu bem, sabe que quando tiver a idade de sua irmã, em vez de esta morando em um apartamento do tamanho de uma caixa, com um emprego medíocre, você está em um escritório como seu pai. --- alfinetou a madrasta.

Hinata sorriu sem graça mais não respondeu, Hanabi puxou a irmã para cima e foram para o quarto, lá Hanabi mostrou suas coisas, o novo computador, algumas roupas, e mostrou as coisas do curso que estava fazendo, quando terminaram já era hora do almoço e Margaret foi chamá-las.

---: papai chegou? --- quis saber Hinata antes de descer.

---: Sim, já está lá em baixo. --- sorriu a empregada.

---: Ok. --- se levantou e saiu do quarto junto com a irmã.

Hinata e Hanabi desceram, Caroline estava falando algo sobre Hinata, pois quando a viu logo se calou, seu pai estava como sempre, apenas com o olhar mais cansado, assim que viu a filha sorriu, e isso quase fez o coração de Hinata disparar, a final era difícil ele mostrar algum sentimento.

---: Oi minha filha. --- cumprimentou seu pai Hiashi.

---: Oi papai --- cumprimentou meio de longe, pois apensar de ser a filha dele, ela ainda tinha medo de demonstrar carinho.

---: O que devo sua visita? --- quis saber o homem assim que se sentaram para comer.

---: Nada de importante, apenas o de sempre, vim visitar minha família --- falou se sentando junto a mesa.

---: Então, está morando em Nova York? --- puxou assunto logo depois do almoço ser servido.

---: Sim, conseguir alugar um pequeno apartamento no centro de Nova York, o aluguel é barato, da para mim pagar. --- contou para o pai olhando-o para ver sua reação.

---: Deve ser um daqueles ninhos cheio de pulgas e carrapatos, infectados de pessoas estrangeiras, de países de quinta categoria. --- comentou Caroline antes de Hiashi falar.

---: Não, pelo menos no andar e que vivo, meu vizinho é um americano, e outro é de Londres. O aluguel é barato, porque o apartamento não é tão grande. --- falou tentando se conter.

---: Hm, e está trabalhando? --- perguntou o pai ignorando a pequena briga das mulheres.

---: Sim...

---: Onde já se viu, como garçonete! --- falou novamente a madrasta como se fosse o fim do mundo. --- uma Hyuuga, servindo os outros.

---: Eu acho que é um trabalho digno como qualquer um. --- falou a menina para socorrer a irmã.

---: Você ainda não sabe nada da vida menina, servir os outros, que humilhação. --- foi a resposta que Carolina deu.

O almoço continuou do mesmo jeito, Caroline sempre arranjando um defeito em tudo que Hinata fazia, ou tinha, Hiashi apenas ouvia e ficava calado, Hanabi sempre que podia tentava ajudar a irmã, quando o almoço terminou, Hinata quase saiu correndo da sala, mas em vez disso seguiu o pai até a sala onde ele sempre ficava sozinho.

---: Então é verdade, está trabalhando como garçonete? --- perguntou o velho quando viu a filha entrar na sala.

---: Sim, na lanchonete do tio de Sakura, lembra dela não? --- falou tentando não parecer triste pela pergunta do pai.

---: Sim, como poderia esquecê-la, quando vocês eram crianças, ela vivia aqui, e quando não isso você estava lá na casa dos avós dela. Que por falar nisso, se mudaram. --- lembrou o homem dando um leve sorriso.

---: Foi para Nova York também, afinal quase todos os filhos deles moram lá. --- falou menos nervosa agora.

---: Hm sim....--- ficaram por um tempo em silencio.

Hiashi olhava para filha de um modo diferente, fazia tanto tempo que não conversava com ela apenas os dois, em todos esses anos, nunca foi de dar atenção para nenhuma filha, ainda mais depois da morta da sua primeira esposa, as coisas mudaram muito. Logo depois conheceu Caroline e então se casou, e logo Hinata saiu de casa.

Nunca disse nada a respeito disso, apenas deixou a filha ir, como Caroline não se dava bem com Hinata, então era melhor que ela fosse do que perder novamente uma mulher.

---: Querido, hoje temos um jantar importantíssimo. --- falou Caroline entrando na sala.

---: Tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar --- falou Hinata se levantando --- já estou indo, tenho muita coisa para fazer quando chegar em casa.

---: Duvido... --- falou a mulher.

---: Contrario de você, eu tenho uma casa para limpar. --- falou e saiu da sala sem esperar ela responder.

---: Já vai Hi? --- perguntou a menina descendo as escadas.

---: Sim, tenho que chegar e passar um pouco de roupa, para trabalhar amanhã rsrs.

---: Posso te visitar qualquer dia? --- perguntou a menina com o rosto brilhando.

---: Claro. --- falou e abraçou a irmã --- se a Caroline deixar. --- Hinata se despediu e foi embora.

**************************************************

Hinata chegou em casa e foi direito para o banheiro, tomou um banho demorado, se sentia exausta e com dor de cabeça, era sempre assim quando voltava da casa do pai, Caroline era sem sombra de duvida uma megera vestida em vestido caríssimos. Nunca entendeu seu pai por escolher uma mulher daquelas para casar-se. Sentia pena de Hanabi ela tinha que aturar a megera tudo sozinha, porém Caroline só não gostava muito de Hinata.

Depois do banho foi para cama e logo dormiu acordando na hora exata de trabalhar, segunda era o dia que todos detestavam, pois era começo de semana. Mas Hinata não teve tempo de pensar em muitas coisas, segunda trabalhou sem parar, quando foi para casa teve que arrumar as coisas, terça foi a mesma coisa, nem tinha conversando direito com Sakura, só na quarta que conseguiu conversar com ela.

---: é hoje que você vai sair com o tal carinha? --- perguntou quando iam para a lanchonete.

---: É Eric, e sim é hoje. --- falou Sakura sorrindo.

---: Vão pro shopping?

---: Sim só tem o shopping para ir né. --- falou rindo.

---: Toma cuidado viu, sabe que não é bom confiar assim de primeira. --- avisou a amiga quando chegaram na lanchonete.

Durante o dia Hinata e Sakura não se falaram direito, a lanchonete estava cheia, e como sempre Hinata deu conta, quando terminou o dia Sakura foi a primeira a ir embora.

---: Nossa a Sakura sempre fica até mais tarde, hoje saiu voando daqui. --- falou Itachi quando Sakura saia quase que correndo de lá.

---: Ela tem compromisso. --- falou Hinata sorrindo indo guardar os pratos que acabou de lavar.

---: Hm sim... --- Itachi lançou um olhar para ela e voltou ao trabalho.

Hinata foi para casa e tentou relaxar estava preocupada com Sakura, a amiga sempre foi de um jeito de confiar de mais nas pessoas e de achar que todos são amigos dela.

A noite ela entrou na Internet e esperou a amiga entrar, estava passando de meia-noite quando Sakura entrou.

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Sakura sua doida, isso são horas de chegar?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Rsrs q foi amiga? Preocupada?_

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Claro, Deus me livre acontece alguma coisa com vc, daí quero ver o que vou dizer, "Ah eu sabia que ela ia se encontrar com o cara lá..."_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Rsrsrs nada haver._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Ta agora me diz, como foi lá?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Sabia que era isso que queria, rsrs, nossa foi legal._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Só legal? Menina vc ta bem?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_To, só to com sono, Hi, amanha no caminho para a lanchonete eu te conto tudo, TUDO ok rsrs_

_Agora vou indo porque meus avós já estão me enchendo o saco._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Ta bem né, até amanhã_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Beijos... Tchau.._

**_Sakura desligou._**

Hinata desligou o computador e foi dormi também.

No dia seguinte como combinado Sakura contou tudo sobre o encontro....

---: E foi isso.

---: Não creio que vocês só andaram, andaram e nada aconteceu. --- falou Hinata quando Sakura acabou de contar o encontro.

---: Ah bem ia acontecer o que? --- falou ela fazendo cara de inocente.

---: Sei lá, pegar na mão, beijar, é isso que um encontro faz. --- falou a morena fazendo a amiga explodir na gargalhada.

---: Hahaha ta esperta hem --- falou olhando para amiga.

---: Sabia que ele tinha beijado você, mas não queria falar, como foi? --- as duas riram.

---: Ah sei lá, foi normal....e...eu nunca tinha beijado. --- confessou à amiga.

---: O.O --- Hinata parou de andar.

---: Porque a cara? Pensei que já sabia. --- falou Sakura parando também.

---; Err...nossa sinceramente pensei que você já tinha beijado mais tempo que eu, afinal você é sempre falante... --- explicou a morena voltando a caminhar.

---: Rsrs é mas nem sempre as pessoas falantes se dão bem. --- falou Sakura sorrindo.

---: E vai sair com ele novamente?

---: Não sei, --- respondeu a amiga.

---: Ora por quê? Não gostou? --- quis saber a morena.

---: Ah gostei, mas sei lá Hi, eu não sei rsrs.

Depois que as duas chegaram na lanchonete a conversa parou, quando o horário de ir embora chegou, Hinata esperou Sakura na parte de trás da lanchonete enquanto ela se arrumava.

---: Oxi ainda aqui? --- perguntou Itachi assim que viu a menina.

---: Rsrs esperando Sakura, e você?

---: Tenho que ficar até tarde né, arrumar umas coisas e ajudar o Baki a fechar. --- explicou o moreno encarando-a.

---: Hm pensei que ele fechava assim que saímos.

---: Nem, agente fica até umas oito, sabe como é né, ele conta o dinheiro, enquanto eu limpo o chão,arrumo umas coisas. --- falou o moreno com um ar de cansado.

---: Rsrs cansativo não?

---: Sim mas já me acostumei, e você e a Sakura? Vão sair é?

---: Não, vou fazer apenas um jantarzinho e conversar um pouco.

---: Hm sei, vão é fofocar né? Rsrsrs --- os dois riram.

---: Pronto voltei --- chegou Sakura olhou para os dois. --- err... to atrapalhando algo?

---: ¬.¬

---: pensando bem está sim. --- falou Itachi zoando vendo a cara de Hinata --- brincadeira, deixa eu voltar pro meu trabalho, Tchau Hinata, Tchau Sakura.

---: Atrapalhei? --- perguntou Sakura depois que as duas já estavam na rua.

---: Aff claro que não, estávamos apenas conversando. --- falou rindo --- mais que mania de pensar que todos que eu converso vou ter um caso.

---: ah amiga, eu to apenas tentando te ajudar. --- falou sorrindo.

As duas foram para casa da Hinata e assim prepararam o jantar, conversaram até altas horas e Sakura foi embora.  
No dia seguinte o trabalho foi a mesma coisa, Sakura novamente havia marcado um encontro com o Eric, porém era apenas para entregar algo.

---: è apenas uma lembrança. --- explicou a garota vendo a cara da amiga.

---: Sakura não é uma lembrança, é um perfume caro, para um cara que você mal conhece e nem gosta. --- argumentou a morena.

---: E?

---: Posso saber o porque disso? --- perguntou Hinata vendo a cara da amiga.

---: Hi, err....minha mãe me ligou ontem, e disse que está voltando para cá, e quer que eu vá para o Japão com ela. --- confessou a amiga.

---: O que? Mas quando?

---: Ela vem em junho, acho que vai embora em agosto. --- falou Sakura parecendo triste.

---: Ahh vai me deixar sozinha aqui? --- os olhos de Hinata encheram de água.

---: Não chora porque assim também eu choro. --- falou Sakura também com os olhos cheios de águas.

---: Meu se você for, como vou ficar? Com quem vou ficar conversando? Com quem eu vou ir ao shopping?

--- : eta mais que drama é esse? --- falou Itachi se aproximando e vendo a cena.

---: Vou pro Japão. --- respondeu Sakura um tanto feliz e triste.

---: Vish vai fazer o que lá?

---: ¬.¬ trabalhar ne. --- falou Sakura irritada.

---: Oxi e porque não continua a trabalhar aqui?

---: Porque lá tem minha família oras.

Hinata ficou calada enquanto eles conversavam, Hinata estava triste afinal ia perder uma amiga, ia perder a melhor amiga.

---: Hi você vai comigo lá? --- perguntou Sakura chamando Hinata para o presente.

---: Claro.

Hinata e Sakura foram para o shopping foram ao cinema e depois passaram na loja de perfume, Sakura comprou o mais caro, depois as duas voltaram para casa.  
Hinata passou a noite pensando sobre o caso, começou a pensar em Naruto também, no passado em tudo, chorou por um tempo depois adormeceu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooO**

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui estou eu novamente bacando uma de escritora (huauhaahaua) postando mais uma finc  
Essa não é Ino e Gaara (finalmente pois só tenho postado fincs deles rsrs), mais eles apareceram ^^  
Como disse lá em cima, é baseda em fatos reais, então se não tiver nenhum fato extraodinario é pq a vida é assim =[  
Bem desde já agradeço os reviews ^^  
Até o Proximo cap o/_**

**_Reviews Go!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

****

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

****

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 4_**

No dia seguinte Hinata foi com Sakura no centro da cidade e lá ela ia dar o presente para Eric, Hinata ficou num restaurante enquanto Sakura dava o perfume. Olhando para os dois Hinata notou que não existia nada além de amizade, depois do encontro as duas foram para casa e ficaram assistindo o filme durante a tarde toda.

Nisso passou um mês, Hinata e Sakura saiam todos dos dias, ia para cinema, fazer compra, tudo para aproveitar o tempo que elas tinham juntas.  
Durante esse tempo Sakura e Itachi se aproximaram, ficaram mais amigos, Hinata que estava preocupada em outras coisas nem notou.

---: Hi eu... --- falou um dia depois da lanchonete.

---: você...

---: Acho que to apaixonada. --- falou uma vez esperando a reação da amiga.

---: Ohhh, e quem é? O Eric? --- falou Hinata animada.

---: Não --- falou rindo --- é uma pessoa que você conhece

---: Oxi quem é? --- perguntou vasculhando a mente tentando ver alguém com que Sakura podia estar apaixonada.

---: Hm...Itachi.

---: Itachi? Mas como? Quando? --- perguntou espantada.

---: Ah sabe quando agente fica conversando com a pessoa, daí ela é gentil, daí sei lá acontece.

---: ah herr.. mais e ai, vocês dois vão sair juntos?

---: Uhum, domingo eu e ele vamos no shopping. --- falou Sakura sorrindo.

---: Hm, rsrs que bom, espero que da certo vocês dois.

Depois da conversa Hinata ficou pensando nos dois e como era estranho, afinal Itachi era mais velho que Sakura e pelo que ela pode ver, era mulherengo. Mas não falou nada afinal se sua amiga estava feliz, isso que importa.  
No domingo Hinata decidiu ficar em casa em vez de ir visitar o pai, aproveitou para arrumar o apartamento, lavar a roupa e preparar uma comida.  
Depois a noite após de tomar banho fez pipoca e foi assistir o filme que estava passando na Tv, quando acabou já era onze da noite, decidiu entrar na Internet e ver se tinha e-mails.

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Oi Hiii._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Oi Sakura e ai, chegou agora?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Não já faz um tempinho, estava esperando você entrar para te contar._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Contar o que? O que aconteceu? Como foi o encontro?_

**_Sakura diz: _**

_Ah legal, fomos no cine, depois comemos, conversamos bastante._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_E?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_E nada... se é que quer saber, não ficamos._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Porque? Ele não quis? Você que não quis?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Ah sei lá, agente conversou bastante mais não rolou nada, mas marcamos para sair de novo..._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Que bom, quem sabe agora vcs ficam._

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Você terá que ir também._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_O que? Eu? Ir para segurar vela?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_AH Hi nada haver, tipo falei pro meus avós q eu ia sair com você e depois ia dormi na sua casa, e eles deixaram, por favor amiga??_

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Para, eu vou ficar de vela lá, muito legal neh._

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Nada haver Hi, agente só vai sair como amigos vai...por favor._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Ta vou pensar...PENSAR no seu caso ok?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Ta bem, então amanhã você da a resposta ^^ _

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Ok então vou indo to com sono, bye_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Bye_

**_Hinata desligou._**

No dia seguinte Sakura não parou de falar em Itachi, e no encontro que ia ter, caso Hinata concordasse em ir, Hinata tentava de todos os jeitos convencer a amiga que aquilo é absurdo,que não ia querer ficar de vela, mas ela insistia e tanto que até Hinata ceder.

No dia que era o encontro Sakura falou para seus avós que ia dormi na casa de Hinata, assim depois do serviço elas foram para casa e se arrumaram para ir ao shopping.

---: Não acredito que ta me fazendo ir junto. --- falou Hinata entrando no quarto onde Sakura se trocava.

---: Ah qual é Hi, não vamos sair ficando, agente vai como amigos, e você também é amiga dele.

---: Ah ta bom, eu finjo que acredito né Sakura, vocês dois querem ficar, e eu vou lá pra segurar vela, mais que saco.

---: Calma Hi, você vai ver, vai ser divertido.

Depois que as duas se arrumaram foram para o ponto de ônibus esperar Itachi para ir ao shopping, demorou meia hora até Itachi chegar. Usava uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa preta, bem diferente de como ele ia para o trabalho, e o perfume suave que era tão gostoso que Hinata por um segundo esqueceu que era o Itachi.

---: Vamos? --- falou o moreno quando o ônibus parou no ponto.

---: Sim, já até sei que filme vamos ver. --- Sakura falou animada.

---: Espero que seja um bom hem rsrs. --- falou o moreno enquanto eles subiam no ônibus.

---: Eu vi na net e achei legal. --- falou Sakura olhando para Hinata que até agora não tinha falado nada.

---: Ta bem. --- falou sorrindo ficando de pé ao lado do banco das meninas.

Hinata se arrependeu de corpo e alma ter ido, não por ter que ficar segurando vela, mas por ter impedido de que eles ficassem, Sakura não deixou Hinata sozinha nem por um segundo, e Itachi mal ficou ao lado de Sakura, no cinema eles não pegaram na mão, não beijaram nem nada, e isso estava deixando Hinata incomodada, afinal por causa dela, que eles não estão ficando.

---: Nossa que filme legal em Sakura --- falou Itachi saíram do cinema e indo na praça de alimentação.

---: Ah eu gostei.

---: Brincou neh? Fala serio. E você Hinata gostou do filme? --- perguntou para a morena que estava quieta.

---: Achei legalzinho. --- falou meio tímida.

---: rsrsr só vocês mesma para gostar daquilo.

Se sentaram perto do Mcdonalds e pediram seus lanches, Itachi tentava ficar com Sakura mais ela não dava espaço, todas as conversas deles ela colocava Hinata no meio.

---: Então Hinata, você não tem nenhuma paquera? --- perguntou Itachi depois de mais uma tentativa de ficar com Sakura.

---: Que? --- ficou vermelha com a pergunta.

---: Rsrs não, ela não pode. --- respondeu Sakura por Hinata.

---: oxi e porque?

---: Ta esperando meu irmão não é Hi? Eles dois tem uma linda historia de amor, quando ele voltar eles vão ficar juntos. --- Itachi a encarou nos olhos Hinata desviou o olhar.

---: hmm nossa...que coisa... --- falou o moreno ainda encarando a morena.

---: Lindo não? Rsrs --- falou Sakura sorridente.

Na hora de ir embora eles voltaram a pé pois tinha acabado todos os ônibus, Sakura e Itachi ia na frente de mãos dadas e Hinata atrás de sentindo uma idiota, quando chegaram em frente a casa de Hinata, Hinata entrou e deixou Sakura e Itachi sozinhos um pouco. Não demorou muito até Sakura entrar.

----: E ai? --- quis saber a morena.

---: Sim. --- falou rindo --- ficamos.

---: Até que fim!!! --- quase berrou a morena sorrindo.

Durante a semana os dois, Itachi e Sakura saiam sozinhos, mas sempre Sakura falava que não ficavam, Hinata não se importou, sentia que aquilo era fogo de palha como os outros, depois de observar como os dois agiam.

Junho chegou rápido e logo no começo a mãe de Sakura voltou para buscá-la, no inicio ela só corria atrás das papeladas para viajar, Sakura ficou uma semana se ir trabalhar, indo no medico, indo no banco, aeroporto entre outros lugares.

---: Oi Hi --- falou Itachi na sexta feira quando novamente não viu Sakura. --- onde anda sua amiga em?

---: Rsrs, ela tem indo atrás das papeladas para ir pro Japão. --- falou sorrindo.

---: Hm ela vai mesmo não?

---: Sim. --- falou meio triste.

---: A mãe dela veio sozinha ?

---: Não sei, ouvir a Sakura falar que alguém ia chegar essa semana. --- respondeu a morena terminando de guardar os panos.

---: será que seria algum outro filho? --- perguntou olhando fixamente para Hinata.

---: Não.... ---- falou baixo --- eles não vão voltar esse ano.

---: Itachi estão te chamando.--- gritou Chouji para ele.

---: Ok... --- ele voltou a atenção para Hinata --- até mais.

---: Até.

No sábado a noite Hinata recebeu a visita de Sakura, ela contou sobre as coisas que estava fazendo essa semana e contou que o "marido" da sua mãe chegou do México ontem, e pelo jeito Sakura não ia com a cara do padrasto. Hinata falou que Itachi perguntou por ela mais ela não deu muita importância.

---- Meu tio Baki falou para minha mãe que to de graçinha com um dos funcionário da lanchonete. --- falou Sakura depois que o silencio entre elas ficou incomodo.

---- Serio? E o que ela falou?

--- Disse que quer conhecer --- falou com cara de irritada --- acredita? Ela disse que vai ao shopping sexta, daí falei que ia levar ele para ela conhecer então, ela falou que ele só ia se você fosse também.

--- Como? Por que eu? --- perguntou espantada.

---- Ah Hi sabe que ela confia em você, e pelo jeito não vai com a cara de Itachi, mesmo sem antes conhecê-lo. ---- falou Sakura se levantando e indo até a janela.

---- Estranho...mais e ai já falou com ele? ---- perguntou Hinata ligando a TV.

---- Não, vou falar na segunda...mais não entendo ela viu, porque essa frescura. --- falou irritada.

As duas continuaram a conversar até a mãe de Sakura ligar e mandar ela voltar para casa, Hinata tomou um banho e foi para o computar, entrou no Orkut e no MSN, assim que entrou passou uns minutos uma pessoa ficou Online, o coração de Hinata disparou.

**_Naruto entrou._**

Tentou não ficar olhando para a tela onde mostrava o nome dele, mexeu em umas coisas e esperou, rezava mentalmente para que ele a chamasse para conversa, não agüentando abriu a janela, porém ele já tinha saído, Hinata suspirou triste e desligou o computador com raiva foi tentar dormi, e teve um sonho com Naruto.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Bem rsrs obrigado por acompanhar minha finc...._**

Marina ^^

fiquei muito feliz por estar acompanhando a finc...achei q ninguém lia rsrs mas blz..  
E é coitadinha da HIna....mas ela vai sofrer um poquinho mais...mas logo vai virar o jogo ^^  
Obrigado pelo reviews...bjs 

**_Reviews Go!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 5_**

A semana passou rápido e Hinata nem teve tempo de contar para Sakura sobre sábado a noite, ela e Itachi conversam pelo telefone, pelo que Itachi contou para Hinata na quinta, disse que iria no cinema.

---- Vai mesmo? --- perguntou quando ele contou.

---- Sim, porque não? --- falou pegando um pano de chão e passando onde tinha uma poça de suco no chão.

---- Ah sei lá, pensei que vocês dois estavam apenas...ficando...que não é tão serio. --- falou Hinata tentando não ficar vermelha.

---- Acha que não gosto dela? --- quis saber ele encarando-a.

---- Não é isso, é que...vocês estão juntos..hm... um mês, e ela já ta indo pro Japão... ---- ele sorriu.

---- Acha que a distancia não vai ajudar? ---- ela suspirou.

---- A mim não ajudou. ---- confessou, ele a encarou curioso.

---- Desde quando gosta do irmão dela? --- perguntou depois de um tempo em silencio.

---- Tinha 11 anos quando comecei a gostar dele. ---- ele fez uma cara de espanto.

---- Meu Deus, está esperando ele até hoje?

---- Você não entende....ninguém entende. --- falou pegando o prato que Chouji acabou de colocar na pia.

Ele não falou mais nada terminou de limpar o chão e foi fazer outra coisa para Baki, Hinata lavou as louças e depois foi passar pano nas mesas da lanchonete, até dar 3 horas, voltando para casa ficou pensando no sábado de como Naruto entrou e não falou nada, sentiu-se a beira da lagrima.

---- Vai chorar agora? --- falou Itachi fazendo Hinata se assustar.

---- Ai...o que faz aqui? Não tinha que está trabalhando? --- perguntou olhando para o moreno que estava ao seu lado agora.

---- Hoje sai mais cedo, tenho umas coisas para resolver. ---- explicou ele --- mas então, ia começar a chorar porque?

---- Nada...apenas lembrei de umas coisas --- voltou a caminhar.

Itachi acompanhou Hinata até a sua casa depois foi embora, lá Hinata se entregou a tristeza, chorou até pegar no sono, a noite acordou apenas por causa do telefone que tocava sem parar.

---- Alô? ---- atendeu de mal - humor.

---- _Nossa parece que alguém estava dormindo. _--- falou Sakura do outro lado da linha rindo.

---- É eu estava....mas....o que houve? ---- perguntou olhando as horas.

---- _Queria apenas saber se você vai amanhã lá no shopping._

---- Vou sim...Sakura ele ta realmente a fim de você, vai até conhecer sua mãe. ---- as duas riram e ficaram conversando mais um pouco.

No dia seguinte Hinata trabalhou um pouco mais animada Itachi sempre fazendo ela sorrir, até a hora de ir para casa e se arrumar para o passeio, Sakura passou lá as 5 foram até o ponto e esperou Itachi, a mãe de Sakura já estava no shopping esperando os três. Quando chegaram a mãe de Sakura não fez para ser educada ou simpática com Itachi, no cinema Hinata teve que ficar do lado de Itachi e Sakura, era um filme de romance, o que deixou Hinata mais sem graça.

No final do passeio foram para o Mcdonalds Itachi fez questão de pagar o lanche de todos, mas isso não fez com que a mãe de Sakura fosse com a cara dele. Sakura e sua mãe foram para casa Hinata foi acompanhada por Itachi.

---- Então...gostou do filme? --- perguntou Hinata quando chegaram em frente ao seu prédio.

---- Sim foi bom. --- falou ele ---- só não gostei da mãe dela.

---- Ela não é assim, é uma mulher adorável...apenas acha que Sakura é nova de mais... --- falou tentando ajudar Itachi a não sentir raiva da mãe de Sakura.

---- Ela larga a menina aqui e depois volta querendo dar uma de mãe. --- falou irritado.

---- Sakura só não foi para lá ainda porque não tem idade para trabalhar, e todos lá trabalham ela iria ficar sozinha em casa, seria uma grande tristeza para Sakura. ---- explicou Hinata.

---- Parece que está a par de tudo hem --- brincou ele.

---- Nem tudo. --- falou pegando a chave. --- obrigado por me acompanhar.

---- Tudo bem, te vejo amanha. --- falou se afastando.

Hinata subiu se trocou e foi direto para cama, assim que encostou no travesseiro dormiu.

* * *

O mês passou rápido e logo já era Agosto, Hinata sempre que podia saia junto com Sakura, Itachi e Sakura meio que estava distante, no penúltimo dia de Sakura nos Estados Unidos, Hinata decidiu que iriam no shopping.

---- Sua mãe não precisa saber que ele vai. ---- explicou enquanto ligava para Itachi combinando.

O encontro foi agradável, Sakura e Itachi ficaram o Maximo que podia, claro que Hinata segurou vela mas não se importou, pelo menos naquela ocasião, depois do shopping foram para casa de Hinata, ela pediu comida japonesa e colocaram um filme, que foi acabar meia noite.

---- Acho que já vou indo. --- falou Itachi quando olhou as horas.

---- Já? ---- Sakura fez um bicinho.

---- Preciso ir, amanhã acorda cedo. ---- falou se levantando.

---- Amanhã to indo embora. ---- falou a menina.

---- Que horas você vai? ---- perguntou o moreno.

---- 10 da manhã. ---- olhou para Hinata que estava quieta ---- Hi vai comigo no aeroporto.

---- Então nem vai trabalhar? ---- perguntou ele.

---- É.

OS três ficaram em silencio por uns instante então Sakura acompanhou Itachi até a porta, Hinata ficou no sofá assistindo TV, deixou os dois se despedir a vontade, depois Sakura voltou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou com Sakura batendo nela com o travesseiro, as duas fizeram guerra de travesseiro até cansarem, depois de um café da manhã preparado por Hinata as duas se arrumara para ir para a casa dos avôs de Sakura. Lá já estavam todos prontos para partir, Hinata iria pegar carona com outro tio de Sakura, Mistisu. No aeroporto depois de fazerem as coisas para viajar foram em uma lanchonete lá comeram até dar a hora.

--- Acho que é nosso vôo Sakura. --- falou a mãe dela.

---- Então é isso.... --- falou Sakura se despedindo dos avôs e tios. ---- obrigado...

---- Volte sempre que quiser minha filha. ---- falou avó de Sakura entre o choro.

---- Hi.... --- virou-se para amiga que já tinha os olhos cheios de água. ---- vou sentir tanta sua falta.

---- E eu a..sua... ---- as duas se abraçaram e choraram, até a mãe de Sakura chamar novamente. ---- promete que não vai esquecer de nos aqui?

---- Jamais...

---- Amigas... ---- Hinata falou entre um soluço.

---- Para sempre. ---- completou Sakura chorando mais e dando mais um abraço na morena.

Hinata ficou ali vendo a amiga ir embora até ela sumir de vista, quando Mistisu decidiu ir embora, Hinata não falou nada, em sua casa chorou mais até pegar no sono. Sua amiga tinha ido embora, se sentia sozinha e perdida, como antes.

Nas semanas que seguiram a lanchonete estava mais triste, nem Hinata e nem Itachi se falaram, não sabia se era por que estavam tendo movimento todos os dias, ou porque simplesmente não tinham o que falar. Hinata não se importou apensar da amizade com Itachi, achava que ele só falava com ela por causa de Sakura.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Bem rsrs obrigado à quem acompanha minha finc...._**

**_Reviews Go!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 6_**

Um ano tinha se passado depois da ida de Sakura para o Japão, Hinata apensar de estar mais calada do que nunca estava se saindo bem, conversava as vezes com Chouji, Akira, até Itachi conversava um pouco mais com ela.

---- E ai não ta indo mais ao shopping? ---- perguntou o moreno um dia de Janeiro.

---- Não neh, --- falou rindo --- ir no shopping sozinha é o fim.

---- Rsrs só para vocês mulheres. ---- os dois riram e voltaram ao trabalho.

Quando Hinata chegou em casa foi tomar um banho para tirar o cheiro de fritura, assim que saiu do banho ligou o computador e foi para cozinha preparar um chá. Quando voltou foi direito para internet, entrou no Orkut e MSN. Viu que tinha e-mail então abriu e quase caiu da cadeira ao ver de quem era.

**_Hinata..._**

**_Oi Hinata tudo bem?_**

**_Quanto tempo não é? Nem sei se ainda lembra de mim, bem queria tanto falar com você, mas sabe que não sei me expressar direito..._**

**_Gostaria de falar que to voltando para o Estados Unidos em fevereiro, acho que lá pro dia 20 algo assim, eu e minha irmã, Ari._**

**_Queria saber se poderíamos tentar resolver...bem de começar do zero, quem saber sairmos, e daí ver no que vai dar. _**

**_Bem gostaria de dizer que ainda gosto de você...._**

**_Então até fevereiro, _**

**_Beijos.... Naruto._**

Hinata leu mais de uma vez, não acreditava que era verdade, depois de reler mais de 10 vezes saiu correndo pelo apartamento gritando igual uma doida, a noite não conseguiu dormi só de pensar que ele estava voltando, e que pelo jeito ainda gostava dela.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou com um humor pra lá de bom, todos estranharam e acharam bom, depois do trabalho Hinata voltou para casa e correu para o computador, para ver se não tinha mais nenhum e-mail dele, havia respondido aquele e esperava que ele mandasse outro.

* * *

Fevereiro chegou e Hinata não se cabia de ansiedade porém quando mais se aproximava do dia 20 mais ela sentia que ele não viria, pois Baki não comentara nada. Dia 20 ela estava quase tendo um troço.

---- Você está bem Hinata? ---- perguntou Itachi vendo a menina tremer.

---- Eu...sim...sim... ---- respondeu sem jeito.

Mas o dia passou e nada aconteceu Hinata chegou em casa desapontada e triste, tomou um banho demorado não quis saber do computador, deitou e dormiu no meio do choro.

No dia seguinte acordou mau-humorada, acordou atrasada e saiu correndo para chegar pelo menos não muito tarde, assim que chegou Baki reclamou mas ela não ouvi já entrou na cozinha e se trocou.

Era meio dia quando a lanchonete encheu, Hinata ajudava Baki atender enquanto Itachi ajudava um outro menino, Renan a servir, quando o movimentou parou um pouco umas três pessoas entrou na lanchonete, Hinata estava comprando um pedido quando viu Naruto ao lado de Ari e Mistisu.

---- Olha só. --- falou Baki ao ver os sobrinhos e o irmão chegar. ---- Como estão grandes.

---- Oi tio. ---- Ari abraçou e deu um beijo no rosto, então olhou para Hinata ---- Olá.

----O...oii ---- as duas se abraçaram. ---- quando chegou?

---- Hoje de manhã. --- respondeu ela sorrindo.

Ari era diferente de Sakura e Naruto, seus cabelos era negros e lisos, chegavam até a cintura, sua pele clara parecia de seda, os olhos eram negros também, era um pouco maior que Sakura, ela tinha 22 anos. Hinata sorria então Naruto se aproximou, não sabia o que fazer, sentiu seu rosto arder um pouco e pediu para Deus não deixar ela corar.

---- Olá Hinata. ---- falou ele sorrindo.

---- o..o...oi ---- ele se aproximou e deu um beijo em seu rosto, Hinata se segurou para não cair desmaiada ali.

---- Não mudou nada hem. ---- falou ele sorrindo ao ver que ela corava.

---- Rsrs ---- Ari riu e voltou para o tio --- que hora você termina?

---- 3 horas ela sai, daí vocês podem colocar as fofocas em dias. ---- falou o tio serio.

Naruto e Ari se despediram e foram embora, Hinata voltou para cozinha parecendo estar nas nuvens, assim que entrou encontrou Itachi sorrindo.

---- Agora está feliz hem --- falou ele quando viu o rosto da morena.

---- Rsrs --- não conseguiu falar nada apenas sorria.

Durante o dia Hinata não via a hora de chegar 3 horas assim que saiu foi direito para casa tomar um banho, então quando saia do banho a campainha tocou, Hinata se trocou e saiu correndo para atender, Ari estava ali sozinha sorridente.

---- Oii entra. --- falou sorrindo.

---- Uau mora sozinha. --- brincou quando entrou no apartamento e olhou em volta. ---- nunca pensei que iria ser capaz disso.

---- Nem eu --- as duas riram.

---- Ainda estou boba em saber que seu pai casou-se com aquela mulher. ---- falou quando Hinata servia suco e biscoitos.

---- Nem eu, mais para o meu desgosto ele casou, e ela ficou mais insuportável que antes. --- confessou Hinata.

Ari conhecia Hiashi desde quando ela se entendia por gente, conhecerá a mãe de Hinata também, mas era pequena de mais para lembrar, havia conhecido Caroline antes de ir para o Japão, eles ainda não tinham se casado quando ela estava aqui, Ari também não gostava de Caroline.

---- E Sakura como ta? --- perguntou da amiga.

---- Bem, queria voltar quando soube que eu e Naruto viriam para cá. --- as duas riram. --- então...ainda está sozinha?

---- O que acha?

---- Suspeitei . ---- falou a amiga sorrindo --- Sabe o Kiba e Shino?

---- Claro vi Shino um dia desses, ele ta tão alto. --- falou rindo.

---- Aham, bem agente tava combinando de ir no cine, sabe para reunir a "galera" daí você podia ligar para a Tenten e Ino neh. ---- Hinata sorriu.

---- Nossa rever todos vai ser ótimo, claro ligo assim que já souber quando vamos.

Ino e Tenten era amigas de Hinata e Ari a muito tempo, Sakura não gostava muito de Ino, achava que ela era metida então nunca saiam juntas. Kiba e Shino eram amigos de infância também.

Depois de mais algumas horas de conversa Ari teve que ir, Hinata logo entrou no MSN e tentou entrar em contato com Ino e Tenten.

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Inooooo!!!!!_

**_Ino diz:_**

_Hinataaaaa quanto tempo! Como vai?_

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Ótima, você não sabe quem está de volta._

**_Ino diz:_**

_Quem?..._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Ari e Naruto._

**_Ino diz:_**

_Serio??? Nossa que legal, quando eles chegaram? Nossa você deve estar tão feliz hem._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Nem sabe o quanto! Rsrs eles chegaram hoje de manha, a Ari falou para marcar de todos se reunir._

**_Ino diz:_**

_Logicoooo!!! Já contou para a Tenten?_

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Não, ainda não deu tempo, bem a Ari falou que quer ir no shopping esse fim de semana, daí falou para chamar você a Tenten, Shino e Kiba já estão marcada a presença._

**_Ino diz:_**

_Ok eu falou com a Tenten, vejo ela todos os dias, e hoje ela não vai entrar na net, mas pode deixar que vamos no shopping sim._

Hinata e Ino continuaram a conversar até uma da manhã até a morena resolver dormi para poder acordar no dia seguinte.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou antes do despertador se levantou e resolveu tomar um banho, se trocou e foi trabalhar, chegou a lanchonete ainda não tinha aberto, nem Baki tinha chego apenas Itachi estava lá.

---- Bom dia. --- cumprimentou Hinata ao vê-lo.

---- Bom dia. --- cumprimentou ele a encarando. --- é agora sim vejo como você o ama.

---- Que? --- perguntou tentando não sorrir.

---- Até bem pouco tempo atrás andava triste de mais, agora está sorrindo sem parar. --- ele riu.

---- E isso não é bom?

---- É ótimo, fica linda quando sorrir. ---- Hinata o encarou e ele não desviou o olhar então Baki chegou.

---- Oxi alguém caiu da cama hoje? --- falou o homem olhando para a morena que desviou o olhar do moreno para o patrão.

Assim que abriu Hinata já foi se trocar colocou o aventar e o boné, ajudou Baki a limpar as mesas e o balcão, até Chouji e Akira chegar, assim dando inicio a mais um dia de trabalho, na hora do almoço Hinata se juntou ao Itachi na cozinha.

---- Hoje ta bom neh. ---- comentou sobre o movimento.

---- Uhum, pensei que seria fraco, começo de ano, muita gente foi viajar, gastar dinheiro. --- os dois riram.

---- Então.... Sakura tem ligado? ---- Hinata perguntou quando o silencio passou de dois minutos.

---- Só semana passada. ---- falou ele sem muita importância.

---- E não está feliz?

---- Não sei. ---- falou sincero. ---- Acha que ela vai...tipo me esperar?

---- Ou você vai esperar ela? ---- ele a encarou ---- o que vocês combinaram na despedida?

---- Ela disse para seguirmos com nossas vidas... ---- confessou ele depois de um tempo em silencio. ---- eu falei que também achava isso, mas sabe como é, é fácil falar e difícil de fazer.

---- Sei, sei muito bem como é isso. --- falou Hinata suspirando.

---- Então vocês dois estão ficando?

---- Claro que não, ainda nem conversamos direito. --- ele riu.

---- Desse jeito to vendo que vai acontecer algo mesmo. ---- ela não falou nada, ele apenas a fitava sem nada dizer, até alguém entrar na cozinha.

---- Hinata, a Ari ta te chamando. ---- Baki falou.

Hinata se levantou e foi ver o que era, Ari falou que para depois do serviço ela passar lá na casa do avôs de Ari, que Shino e Kiba estariam lá, e que talvez Tenten e Ino passaria por lá. Depois Hinata voltou ao serviço pensando no encontro que teria com Naruto, mesmo que não fosse a sós ela se sentia perdida.

* * *

Hinata chegou na rua da casa dos avôs de Ari umas 4 horas da tarde, encontrou Kiba e Shino junto com Naruto na garagem da casa dos avôs. Hinata respirou fundo e sorriu.

---- Oi --- falou se aproximando do portão.

---- Hinata!!!! ---- Kiba gritou fazendo os outros dois virarem para ela.

---- Oi Kiba...Shino....Naruto. ---- os outros dois cumprimentaram.

---- Entra, Ari ta lá dentro no telefone, acho que ligando para a Ino. ---- falou Naruto abrindo o portão.

Hinata se sentou na mureta junto com os meninos e ficaram conversando, Hinata como sempre só ouvia, Naruto as vezes lançava uns olhares para ela, mas ela por pura timidez não conseguia retribuir.

---- Ah ai ta você. --- Ari falou quando saia da casa. ---- A Ino já ta vindo, não sei se ela vai conseguir trazer a Tenten.

---- Hinata onde ta o Neji? ---- perguntou Kiba chamando a atenção para amiga.

---- Não sei, faz tempo que não entro em contato com ele. ---- falou sorrindo, desde que se mudara nunca mais viu o primo.

Ari e Hinata ficaram conversando enquanto os meninos ficaram jogando bola na rua, então Ino chegou fazendo a maior festa.

---- ARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!---- berrou ela assim que viu a amiga.

---- Escandalosa. --- falou a outra rindo. ---- não mudou nada hem?

---- Até parece, veja estou mais alta e mais encorpada. ---- falou dando uma voltinha.

---- Exibida. --- a loira sorriu e virou-se para Hinata.

---- Hinata quanto tempo, até parece que você também estava no Japão!!

As três ficaram conversando enquanto os meninos continuaram a jogar bola, até os avôs de Ari chamar para tomar um lanche. Hinata tentava de todos os jeitos não olhar Naruto, mas era impossível, ele estava tão bonito, seus cabelos já não estavam rebeldes, estava ajeitados e um pouco cumprido, estava lindo.

---- Hinata? ---- chamou a loira fazendo a morena corar.

---- Sim?

---- Nada não, a resposta já foi respondida --- ela riu olhando para ela e depois para Naruto.

---- Então vamos no cine sábado neh? ---- perguntou Kiba.

---- Claro. ---- Ino respondeu --- tem uns filmes maravilhosos passando, terror.

---- A Tenten vai? ---- perguntou Ari.

---- Sim, ela só não veio hoje porque como vocês sabem, ela ta na faculdade neh, e está no time da facu, então teve que ir treinar.

Quando deu 10 horas da noite Ino se despediu de todos, tinha que voltar para casa antes das 10 e meia, Hinata aproveitou e foi embora também.

---- Amanhã vai lá em casa. ---- falou Hinata no portão.

---- Podemos alugar uns filmes neh. ---- falou Ari sorrindo. ---- daí fazemos pipoca.

---- Claro. ---- sorriu. --- Então até amanhã, Tchau Naruto, Kiba , Shino....Ari.

* * *

**_Boas Festas!!! ^^ _**

**_Reviews Go!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 7_**

No dia seguinte amanheceu um dia chuvoso e frio, logo hoje que todos iriam para sua casa, pensou desanimada Hinata enquanto ia para o trabalho.

---- Algo errado? --- perguntou Itachi quando ela chegou com uma cara irritada.

---- Nada, só o tempo que não ajuda. ---- ele sorriu.

---- Então seria hoje que vocês iriam sair? --- quis saber ele.

---- Não acha que ta curioso de mais? ---- ele sorriu fazendo ela rir também.

O tempo não ajudou depois do trabalho, pois a chuva caia sem parar, Hinata chegou em casa ensopada., tomou um banho quente até o telefone tocar, sabia que era Ari falando que não iriam vim, então para sua surpresa ela ligou falando que estaria lá daqui uns 10 minutos. Hinata deu uma rápida limpada até eles chegarem.

---- Vieram na chuva? ---- perguntou assim que todos entraram no apartamento.

---- Eu sei dirigir Hinata, peguei o carro de meu pai emprestado. ---- falou Kiba tirando o casaco.

Eles se sentaram na sala enquanto Hinata preparava a pipoca, Ari escolhia o filme, na cozinha Hinata distraída não percebeu que quem entrou não era Ari e sim Naruto.

---- Precisa de ajuda... ---- ela se assustou e deu um pulo derrubando a bacia vazia no chão.

---- Vai matar ela do coração seu besta! ---- berrou Ari da sala rindo junto com Kiba e Shino.

---- Desculpa... ---- ele falou sem jeito indo ajudar Hinata a limpar a sujeira.

---- Tudo bem...eu que sou distraída. --- eles riram, Hinata tentou ignorar que era Naruto ali na sua frente.

---- Então, joga aonde? ---- perguntou segurando a pá com os cacos da bacia.

---- Ali. ---- apontou para o outro lado da cozinha. --- obrigado.

---- Que isso. --- ele sorriu então Hinata sentiu as faces ficarem quentes se virou rapidamente, fazendo tropeçar no tapete que tinha.

Hinata já se via esborrachada no chão, porém duas mãos fortes e ágeis a agarrou impedido cair, Naruto a segurava pela cintura, seus rostos estavam muito próximos, podia sentir o hálito quente de em seu rosto, o cheio do xampu era tão bom. Sentiu que o chão havia sumido, seu coração pulava no peito quase saindo pela boca, Naruto olhava fixamente para seus lábios, era como se ele estivesse com medo de não serem reais. Hinata não sabia o que fazer, queria que ele a beijasse que perdesse esse medo de dar o primeiro passo, mas estava morrendo de vergonha de pensar que ela fosse uma tola.

Então ele venceu a distancia e tomou os lábios dela para ele, o beijo foi tímido e de vagar, porém o tempo de espera daquele momento fez o beijo ficar forte e urgente, Hinata já não pensava mais só queria sentir aqueles lábios, aquela língua, quantas vezes sonhou por isso? Já havia pedido muito tempo em sonhos agora era hora de sonhos se tornarem realidade.

---- Hei será que a pipoca não sai hoje? ---- berrou Kiba da sala.

Hinata e Naruto separaram os lábios, porém ele continuava a segurar, olhava nos olhos dela sorrindo, Hinata tinha a bochecha corada, porém não estava com vergonha.

---- Acho perdi muito tempo não? ---- falou ele com a voz rouca baixinho só para ela ouvir.

---- Não só você... --- os dois sorriram e deram um beijo rápido e se separam.

Durante o filme Hinata e Naruto ficaram lado a lado, ele a abraçando pela cintura. Ari sorria parecendo que já sabia que isso iria acontecer, Kiba e Shino estavam tão entretidos no filme que nem reparou que os dois estavam juntos.

No dia seguinte Hinata estava tão feliz que nem ligou quando Baki deu uma bronca nela por algo que nem foi ela que fez, estava na cozinha limpando o chão feliz.

---- Oho parece que alguém viu passarinho verde. ---- falou Itachi quando viu Hinata sorrir para o nada.

---- Sim, um lindo e maravilhoso passarinho verde. ---- falou sorrindo.

---- Então finalmente ficou com o tal de Naruto? ---- perguntou cruzando os braços e a encarando.

---- Sim...finalmente! ---- ela sorriu.

---- Que bom. --- falou ele pegando o rodo da mão dela ---- agora será que da pra voltar ao planeta terra? Temos uma lanchonete para cuidar.

Hinata nada disse sorriu e voltou ao trabalho, depois da lanchonete encontrou Naruto e foram dar uma volta na cidade, pelo caminho encontrou Ino no carro com sua mãe, ela sorriu e acenou alegre para os dois.

Era como se os anos que ficou triste, as vezes que chorava por ele, nunca tivesse existido, Hinata estava tão feliz com ela mesma que tudo parecia estar perfeito, não queria lembrar que daí um mês ele iria voltar pro Japão.

---- Então lá você trabalha do que? ---- perguntou um dia quando eles andavam pela rua de mão dada.

---- Hm...faço peças para carro, sabe...aqueles negocio...pára-brisa --- falou ele sorrindo. ---- nada de mais.

---- Hm sim, sabe em que Sakura está trabalho? ---- perguntou da amiga.

---- Sei não, eu e Ari não estávamos mais morando com nossa mãe, moramos juntos. ---- explicou ele. ---- e você ta gostando de trabalhar com meu tio?

---- uhum é legal. ---- falou se sentando em um banco.

---- Queria tanto te levar para o Japão. ---- falou ele se sentando ao lado dela e abraçado. ---- você iria adorar.

---- Quem sabe um dia... ---- falou sem jeito.

---- Você vai ver, vou trabalhar sem parar, ajuntar uma grana e vim de buscar. ---- ela o encarou sorrindo. ---- gostaria de ir comigo para lá?

Hinata não precisou responder o beijou e ficaram assim por um tempo, então a noite ele a deixou em casa e foi para casa. No sábado Baki liberou Hinata mais cedo, ela foi para casa se trocar e esperar o resto do pessoa, quando a campainha tocou ela sentiu o coração acelerar.

---- Hi.. ---- Ino a abraçou assim que a morena abriu a porta. ---- vi vocês de mãos dadas....AIII que fofo!!!!

----- Rsrs --- não conseguiu falar, então logo mais estava Tenten. ---- Sua sumida!!!!!

---- Fiquei sabendo, menina parabéns até que fim! ---- abraçou amiga.

Ficaram conversando até o resto do pessoa chegaram, para a surpresa de todos Neji estava entre eles, Tenten ficou sem graça mais nada fez, afinal Neji e Tenten tiveram um caso no passado, porém o menino era super ciumento e frio, então terminaram.

---- Até que fim hem Naruto, vocês dois juntos. ---- falou Ino quando Naruto ficou ao lado de Hinata.

---- É...demorei mas agora não vamos perder tempo. ---- falou dando um beijo em Hinata, fazendo Ino e Tenten assobiarem e aplaudir.

No shopping foi a maior bagunça Kiba e Shino era os que mais fazia barulho, Neji começou quieto no começo mas logo entrou na dança, o que fez Tenten e as outras estranharem. Depois do cinema decidiram em comer, foram no Mcdonalds.

---- Ow depois podemos ir no Bar Dance não? ---- falou Kiba depois que todos já estavam na mesa.

---- o Que seria isso? ---- perguntou Ari.

----- Uma danceteria. ---- falou Ino ---- até que fim Kiba teve uma idéia que preste.

Todos riram e comeram deram mais uma volta pelo shopping até Ino e Tenten decidirem irem no banheiro, Naruto falou que ia num lugar em já voltava, levou Hinata com ele.

---- O que vai fazer? ---- perguntou Hinata enquanto ele andava pelo shopping.

---- Surpresa. ---- falou ele sorrindo.

Hinata sorriu e o seguiu então passaram perto de uma loja de perfumes e ao lado a loja de jóias, quando ele seguiu para a loja, Hinata sentiu seu coração pular como nunca, ele sorriu e puxou ela para um beijo rápido, entraram na loja e Hinata corou.

---- Escolha uma bem bonita. ---- falou ele quando pedia a atendente alianças de compromisso.

---- Naruto...eu....

---- Lembra a data? ---- ele sorriu.

A aliança era prateada com pequenos detalhes nela toda, brilhava muito, parecia mais ouro branco, mas Hinata não ousou perguntar, assim colocaram a data do primeiro beijo, Hinata havia gravado na memória, 12/03/06. Assim que se juntaram ao outros todos riram e gritaram de felicidades.

---- Meu Deus, logo então vai ser o casamento!!! ---- falou Ino emocionada.

---- To tão feliz por você amiga!!!! --- Ari abraçou Hinata e depois o irmão.

---- Hei será que podemos ir comemorar no bar? Aquele segurança ali está olhando agente com cara de irritado, acho que estamos chamando atenção de mais. --- todos olhavam para o grupo que continuava a gritar (Kiba e Shino).

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui ta mas um cap rsrs..._**

Respondendo a pergunta de Estrela Malfoy.....o relacionamento de Hinata e Naruto +/- amor platonico, pq quando eles eram crianças eles falavam que era namorados e tals, mas a unica coisa que aconteceu entre eles foi uns 3 selinhos. Mas a coitada era louca por ele então ficou meio que esperando ele por todo esse tempo O.o

Bem é isso ai, espero que tenha entendido pq eu para explicar algo sou um horror rsrs ^.~

Obrigado a:

Estrela Malfoy  
Aryel-Chan  


**_Reviews Go!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 8_**

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou mais não se levantou da cama, olhou para a mão direita e viu a aliança, sorriu, não tinha sido sonho, estava realmente compromissada com Naruto. Se levantou e abriu a janela deixando o ar da amanhã invadir o quarto, sorrindo se trocou e foi tomar o café, decidiu que iria limpar a casa, e quanto terminou Naruto apareceu por lá, assistiram um filme e depois ele foi embora que já era noite.

No dia seguinte novamente ela havia acordado cedo de mais e chegado cedo de mais no serviço, não se importou, Itachi estava sentado no banco em frente a lanchonete.

---- Olá. ---- cumprimentou, notou que ele tava com uma cara de sono.

---- Oi.

---- Nossa ta tudo bem? ---- perguntou se sentando ao seu lado.

---- Sim, sim apenas cansado....---- falou encarando, então sorriu --- e esse bambolê ai na sua mão?

---- Rsrs... ---- sorriu olhando para aliança. ---- estamos namorando de verdade agora.

---- Ohh, conseguiu o que sempre quis ---- falou já não sorrindo mais. ---- está feliz?

---- Mais feliz que estou, acho que é impossível. ---- eles riram.

---- Só não se esqueça de me chamar quando for o casamento Ok? ---- ela sorriu.

Nos dias seguintes foram assim Hinata feliz da vida se esquecia do resto ao seu redor, todos os dias via Naruto, eles saíram, ora iam para o centro da cidade, ora pro shopping, e com isso o dia de seu regresso para o Japão se aproximava.

Uma semana era o que tinha para aproveitar o Maximo, decidiu que seria a semana que jamais iria esquecer. Depois do trabalho foi para casa tomar banho e se trocar, Naruto iria passar lá para decidir o que iriam fazer.

---- Então, onde vamos hoje? ---- perguntou ele enquanto entrava no apartamento.

---- Que tal assistimos um filme aqui mesmo? ---- perguntou ela sorrindo.

---- Hm Ok, já tem algum em mente?

---- Sim. --- sorriu e foi pegar a pipoca.

O filme era de ação os dois tinham gostado, já era 6 hora quando o filme acabou, Hinata e Naruto então ficaram com beijos e caricias até 7 horas.

---- Ta com fome? --- perguntou Hinata olhando as horas.

---- Um pouco e você?

---- Também, que tal pedimos algo para comer e abrimos um vinho? ---- corou ao ver que ele a encarava e sorria.

---- Acho uma ótima idéia.

Havia pedido comida italiana, macarrão e almôndegas com bastante molho, Hinata abriu uma garrafa que tinha de vinho, encheu duas taças de vinho entregou uma para ele outra para ela, não tinha costume de beber, mais precisava de algo que desse coragem e era a única maneira.

---- Já disse que você é linda? ---- falou ele a cariciando no rosto.

---- Rsrs, não --- eles sorriram.

---- E fica mais linda quando sorrir. ---- a encarou fixamente, Hinata deu mais um gole de vinho. --- será que agüenta tomar vinho?

---- Até agora não desmaie não é? ---- ele riu.

Colocou a taça de vinho na mesinha e se aproximou mais de Hinata que sentiu o coração acelerar, ele a abraçou pelo ombro e deu um leve beijo nos lábios, para beijá-los novamente mais profundo.

Hinata segurava firme a taça em suas mãos para se lembrar que aquilo era real, aquele beijo, que tanto mexia com ela, seu estomago parecia ter um bando de borboletas voando em todas as direções, seu coração parecia que ia explodir.

Naruto parou o beijo para respirar mas não se afastou deu um beijo no canto dos lábios dela, e foi seguindo para bochecha até chegar na orelha, deu uma leve mordida fazendo a morena se arrepiar toda.

---- Não sabe quanto eu sonhei com isso.... ---- falou com a voz rouca em um sussurro.

Naruto pegou a taça da mão de Hinata e colocou junto a sua na mesinha, agora acaricia de leve seu rosto, dando beijos por todos os lugares, a mão foi deslizando até chegarem na cintura, a puxou um pouco para mais perto, Hinata que não sabia o que fazer colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele e outra na nunca puxando para mais um beijo.

Naruto agora acariciava a cintura por cima do tecido da blusa que ela usava, deslizou a mão até alcançar as nadégas apertando, Hinata sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer. Agora ele beijava o queixo dela descendo pelo pescoço até onde a camisa dela começava.

---- Quer fazer isso mesmo? ---- falou ele parando com as caricias e com os beijos.

---- Eu...não sei como...fazer... --- falou ela em um sussurro, ele a encarava, por um momento ela pensou que ele iria recusar, mas ele sorriu.

---- Então deixe que eu te mostre como é. ---- a beijou com paixão arrancando um gemido abafado da morena.

Hinata acordou com o barulho do relógio despertando se virou e notou que não estava sozinha na cama, viu Naruto adormecido ao seu lado. Sorriu e notou que ele estava nu, sentiu o rosto corar, então com coragem puxou o lençol revelando o corpo bem formado do namorado, nunca tinha visto um homem nu em sua frente, apenas em restida, que era de Ino, ou em filmes.

---- Será que não tem como desligar o despertador? ---- falou ele de olhos fechados sorrindo.

---- Desculpa. --- falou ela corando mais ainda indo desligar o aparelho.

---- Precisa mesmo ir? ---- falou ele puxando ela para mais perto dele.

Hinata sorriu e o abraçou, era uma sensação tão boa acordar do lado da pessoa amada, abraçar colando seus corpos, sentir que ali é o lugar certo de estar, se sentia tão feliz que sentia medo junto com a alegria.

Hinata chegou atrasada no trabalho mais Baki não brigou Naruto havia ligado e avisado que ela iria demorar. Assim que chegou ela nem quis olhar para o patrão sabia que ele estaria pensando, entrou e foi se trocar, lá encontrou Itachi conversando com Renan.

---- Bom dia flor do dia. ---- zombou Itachi quando a viu.

---- Ah cala a boca. ---- riu da cara dele.

---- Então devo perguntar o porque do atraso ou vai me mandar para aquele lugar? ---- perguntou Itachi depois que ela já estava com uniforme do trabalho.

---- É acho que a segunda opção. ---- ela sorriu.

---- Hinata, Hinata tome cuidado menina, sabe que pessoas as vezes se ofendem com brincadeiras. --- falou fingindo magoado.

---- Rsrs então me avise quando encontrar a pessoa magoada. ---- ele riu e jogou o pano nela. ---- vejo que não é só eu que está feliz.

---- Mesmo? ---- ele a encarou ---- o que andou aprontando hem?

---- Nada... --- ela riu e corou dando as costas para ele, mas ele já havia sacado.

---- Hi --- chamou ele. ---- posso dar um conselho de amigo?

---- Hm....ta neh --- ele sorriu e ficou serio novamente.

---- Não querendo ser chato e estraga prazeres ou coisa parecida, mais tome cuidado as vezes os sonhos se tornam realidade apenas para nos mostrar que nunca deveria passar de sonhos. --- falou ele serio. --- você está feliz agora, vejo isso em seu olhar, a alegria arde em você...mas quando ele for embora? O que vai ser de você?

---- Eu...sei que to fazendo... --- falou tentando não mostrar que aquilo também a preocupava.

---- Só toma cuidado para não sonhar alto de mais, a queda pode ser feia. ---- os dois se encaram por uns instantes então Baki entrou gritando por ajuda.

No dia seguinte Hinata e Naruto foram ao shopping e depois ele novamente dormira na casa de Hinata, a noite eles fizeram amor de um modo que Hinata jamais sonhou, nem a menos havia imaginado que se sentira tão bem, e quando ele caiu adormecido ao seu lado ela não conseguiu afastar da cabeça as palavras de Itachi. Estava chegando o dia, só mais dois dias que tinha para com ele, mais dois dias de sonho, de amor e de felicidade, será que iria suportar depois que o sonho acabasse?

* * *

O dia amanheceu com um sol saldando todos com um belo dia, não havia nuvens no céu, apenas o céu azul e o sol. Hinata abriu os olhos mais fechou novamente não queria quer já estivesse de dia, puxou a coberta até a cabeça e fechou com força os olhos.

---- Ta tentando se matar? ---- perguntou Naruto entrando no quarto.

---- Não quero que seja de dia.... ---- falou sem sair de como estava.

---- Também não queria... ---- ele se sentou na cama e puxou o cobertor, --- mas não podemos ter tudo que queremos.

----- diga que vai ficar.... ---- falou encarando-o.

---- Queria poder muito dizer isso. --- ele tentou sorrir. --- Hi, quero te perguntar uma coisa.

---- Sim...tudo que quiser. ---- ele sorriu.

---- Hi, sabe que não tem como eu ficar indo e vindo direito....e que bem...não quero que você fique...mal depois da minha partida. ---- ele a encarava --- não quero ver sofrendo por mim.

---- Eu...

---- Tava pensando, se não seria melhor...sabe terminarmos, não quero que perca a sua vida me esperando, tipo se alguém aparecer não ficar por pensar em mim... ---- ela colocou o dedo em seu lábios.

---- Você quer terminar comigo? --- perguntou ela o encarando,

---- Não...não quero, só não quero atrasar sua vida....

---- Então não falaremos mais disso Ok? ---- os dois se encararam.

---- Eu Te amo. ---- a beijou fazendo-a deitar novamente para mais uma fez de amor.

Hinata estava ao lado de Naruto no carro de Mistisu que ia para o aeroporto, Ari estava no banco da frente conversando com o tio, Naruto permanecia em silencio, e Hinata também. Assim que chegaram no aeroporto foram despachar as malas e depois irem no Mcdonalds, lá tiraram fotos, trocaram presentes até a hora da partida.

---- Bem hora de ir. --- falou Ari olhando para Hinata.

---- Boa viajem. ---- falou abraçando a amiga que chorava. ---- vê se volta para cá de uma vez.

---- Pode deixar... ---- ela foi abraçar o tio, Naruto que já despedira de todos menos de Hinata se aproximou.

---- Prometeu que não ia chorar. ---- falou sorrindo limpando uma lagrima que escorria pelo seu rosto,

---- Promessa são quebradas o tempo todo. ---- sorriu fazendo mais lagrimas escorrerem.

---- Não, Não Hinata não chore....não vou embora para sempre, sabe disso... ---- ele a abraçou, agora chorava sem parar.

---- D...desculpa....---- falou entre os soluços.

---- Vamos Naruto. ---- falou Ari já pegando a fila.

---- Hi...lembra que eu te amo viu? Prometeu que ficaria forte, então fique forte, não deixe de viver sua vida, e se até lá não aparecer ninguém, então me espere, voltarei....---- a beijou com urgência assim se separando rápido e sumindo de visão.

Hinata chorava sem conseguir se controlar parecia que uma parte havia sido arrancada dela, não doía, por enquanto, mas era como se metade de sua alma tinha ido embora. Olhou novamente a multidão tentando encontrar ele, mas ele já tinha desaparecido, assim que entrou no carro Mistisu a levou para casa, lá entrou no quarto e chorou mais até pegar no sono, para a noite acordar e chorar mais.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui ta mas um cap rsrs..._**

Obrigado a:

Aryel-Chan

**_Reviews Go!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 9_**

O sol iluminou o quarto dando bom dia a todos, saldando com alegria e calor, porém naquele quarto, naquele momento se sentia sem alegria e fria. Deitada na cama ainda não se importou do relógio tocar sem parar, sem força de vontade de trabalhar, ligou para Baki falando que havia pego um resfriado, sabia que ele sabia a verdade, mas não estava ligando, ficou na cama o dia todo, olhando a aliança na mão direita. Lembrando dos momentos que passou da conversas de tudo.

A noite só levantou para tomar banho e voltou para cama, nem comer ela fez, ficou ali sozinha, no silencio, então o telefone tocou, não iria atender, porém decidiu atender.

---- Alô?

---- _Alô? HI? _---- o coração dela acelerou, era Naruto.

--- Naruto? Já chegou?

---- _Sim, e como você ta?_

---- Bem...apenas com muita saudades de você. ---- falou fechando os olhos fazendo mais lagrimas escorrerem.

---- _Também estou morrendo de saudades, queria tanto estar ai do seu lado...mas tem que ser forte Hi, você me prometeu. _---- ela sorriu.

---- Sim claro...serei forte...sou forte. ---- ele riu.

---- _Bem liguei apenas para saber como você, ainda nem tomei banho, acabei de chegar. _

---- Ta....tudo bem....Naruto?!

---- _Oi?_

---- Te amo. ---- o telefone ficou mudo então a ligação caiu.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou quase que por sufoco para trabalhar, se trocou sem a mínima vontade e foi, chegou e a lanchonete já estava aberta, entrou e foi direito se trocar, Itachi a encarou e não disse nada, depois na hora do almoço se sentou junto dela.

---- E ai, como vai? ---- perguntou a encarando.

---- Bem...to levando. ---- respondeu.

---- Perguntei do resfriado....Baki disse que estava doente.

---- hã? ---- ela encarou meio corada e irritada.

---- Rsrs estou zoando Hi, apenas to tentando te animar. ---- ele sorriu.

---- Obrigado Itachi...mas acho que por enquanto preciso ficar com minha dor. --- falando isso se levantou e voltou ao trabalho.

* * *

Hinata já estava a dois meses sem Naruto, ele entrava na internet duas vezes por semana, era os dias que Hinata ficava feliz, assim indo trabalhar de bom humor, Itachi sempre que podia tentava arrancar dela um sorriso.

Mas depois dos dois meses Naruto sumira da internet, não entrava mais e nem ligava, Ari falava que ele estava trabalho direito que mal dava tempo para ele descansar, porém no Orkut fotos dele indo em museus, e lugares com a família sempre tinha, algumas vezes ele entrava no MSN mas não falava com ninguém, ficava como ocupado, as vezes não, e sempre saia sem falar com ela.

Com isso Hinata foi ficando cada fez mais deprimida, parou de usar a aliança, Ino e Tenten sempre que podia ia visitar amiga, Sakura mandava scraps pelo Orkut falando para continuar firme.

E em Agosto Hinata estava online em seu MSN, conversava com Ino e Tenten, então quando elas saíram ela continuou até Naruto entrar.

**_Naruto diz:_**

_Oi Hinata._

Hinata ficou paralisada seria ele ou Ari mexendo no MSN do irmão, mas respondeu logo que se recuperou.

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Oi, tudo bem?_

**_Naruto diz:_**

_Sim e você?_

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Bem também._

Nenhum deles falaram mais nada por alguns minutos, Hinata temia o que dizer, mas sentia que ele tinha algo a dizer, algo que certamente ela não iria gostar.

**_Naruto diz:_**

_Hinata entrei porque precisava falar com você._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Fale...rsrs_

**_Naruto diz:_**

_Estive pensando durante esse tempo, andei trabalhando demais, quase nem tenho tempo de entrar na net, ou ligar para você....acho que sabe que é inútil continuarmos com essa farsa que tudo está bem._

Hinata segurou o mouse com força, sentiu o coração bater em batidas de suspense.

**_Hinata diz:_**

_O que quer dizer...._

**_Naruto diz:_**

_Acho melhor, para seu próprio bem, sabe sermos apenas amigos._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Só amigos?_

**_Naruto diz: _**

_Sim sabe, como já havia dito, não quero atrapalhar sua vida, e te fazer perder tempo, então melhor sermos amigos....Ok?_

Hinata não respondeu de imediato, estava tentando engolir aquilo, seus olhos não estava marejados de água, estava bem secos.

**_Naruto diz:_**

_Hi ainda ta ai?_

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Sim...desculpa...o telefone tinha tocado...._

**_Naruto diz:_**

_Rsrs ah ta...então...o que me diz?_

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Claro_

**_Naruto diz:_**

_Ok....espero que fique tudo bem..._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Uhum...rsrs sempre fica não?_

**_Naruto diz:_**

_Ok Hi, agora tenho que sair, dormi para acordar amanhã de manhã pra trabalhar._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Uhum vai lá...beijos..._

**_Naruto diz:_**

_Beijos._

**_Naruto desligou._**

Hinata desligou o computador também apagou a luz e deitou na cama, se cobriu e fechou os olhos, segundos depois estava gritando e chorando. E em momento de raiva pegou o anel e tirou do dedo atacando na parede. Como podia ser tão burra, pensava Hinata lembrando dos momentos que Naruto sumira da internet, como podia ter sido tão inocente acreditando nas palavras dele. Hinata por mais que tentava não conseguia odiá-lo e sim odiava a si própria pela ignorância de seus sentimentos.

* * *

Hinata já não sabia como agüentava viver, não tinha vontade de ir trabalhar, porém era como se suas pernas fosse automática, como se ela estivesse no botão automático, ia trabalhava, chegava em casa assistia TV, comia e dormia, para no dia seguinte fazer a mesma coisa, Até quando saia com Ino e Tenten era assim, conversa, ria, as vezes dançava, porém era tudo como se fosse um robô, o seu Eu verdadeiro estava adormecido, ou talvez tivesse se perdido para sempre.

---- Hi. ---- chamou Itachi uma vez.

---- Que foi?

----- Saia desse menina. --- falou ele serio. ---- não agüento te ver assim.

---- então não me olhe. ---- respondeu sem sorrir,

----- É impossível não te olhar. ---- ela encarou ele seria, ele sorria de um modo gentil.

---- Me deixe em paz Ok. --- falou indo para o balcão.

Todos os dias Itachi tentava animá-la contava piada, as vezes contava sobre uma furada que passou na "noitada" dele, porém nada adiantava, era como se Hinata tivesse se apagado.

Ia as vezes na casa do pai para ver Hanabi, nem ligava mais de ouvir Caroline falar mal dela, ou provocará, até fazendo a madrasta se preocupar.

---- Querido será que sua filha ta bem? ---- falou quando via Hinata ir embora depois de uma visitada.

---- Parece que ta triste....nem há brilho em seu olhar.

E assim foi durante o fim de 2006 até o final de 2007, onde Hinata pareceu acordar um pouco para vida.

---- Hi que tal irmos para a danceteria? ---- perguntou Ino um dia que foi na lanchonete.

----- Não sei, sabe que não gosto muito de balada. ---- falou limpando o balcão.

---- Que isso Hinata você disse que gosta de uns sons que da pra dançar. ---- falou Itachi se intrometendo na conversa.

---- Rsrs viu Hi, não há desculpas. ---- falou Ino sorridente.

---- Isso...arranque ela daqui por favor....não agüento mais ver a cara feia dela aqui. ---- zombou Itachi para a loira.

---- Pode deixar, pedido do chefe é uma ordem! --- sorriu.

---- Ele nem é o chefe ¬¬ --- falou Hinata dando uma pequena risada.

---- Não, mas sou quase um --- sorriu ---- só não deixe Baki ouvir isso Ok ^.~

---- Rsrs --- Hinata riu fazendo Ino e Itachi pular de feliz.

---- Conseguimos arrancar um riso dela. ---- bateram um na mão do outro e riram.

---- Claro, dois palhaços aqui como não rir. --- riu novamente voltando ao trabalho.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui ta mas um cap rsrs..._**

Obrigado a:

Aryel-Chan  
Estrela Malfoy

**_Reviews Go!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 10_**

Hinata já estava mais animada, claro que não como antes, ela mesma sabia disso, que sorrir e sentir-se feliz como quando estava com Naruto, seria impossível. Porém estava tentando levar a vida, e na balada que teve que ir com Ino, se divertiu um pouco.

---- Nossa cansei. --- falou Hinata voltando para mesa junto com a amiga.

---- Também. ---- pediu mais duas cervejas. ---- Então Hi, quem é aquele carinha lá de hoje cedo?

---- Ah o Itachi? É um amigo, e ex ficante da Sakura. ---- ao ouvir o nome da menina, Ino revirou os olhos.

---- E ela? tem falado com ela?

---- Não, mas a ultima vez ela já estava namorando um outro carinha lá. ---- falou pegando a cerveja que trouxeram.

---- Hm...bem então ele ta desimpedido. --- Hinata riu e encarou a loira.

---- Pensei que o seu lanche com aquele cara lá...o..

---- Shikamaru?

---- Uhum, pensei que estava firme. ---- falou lembrando da ultima vez que soube que Ino estava namorando serio.

----- Ah nada de mais, ele é preguiçoso demais para mim. ---- as duas riram. ---- mas não estou falando para mim...e sim para você.

---- o Que? --- perguntou quase se engasgando.

---- É...você e ele podia sair, ficar....sei lá...curtir neh?

---- Ficou maluca? Ele é ex da Sakura, e é meu amigo, e da onde tirou essa idéia idiota? ---- a loira riu da cara de espanto da amiga.

---- Bem em primeiro lugar, ela já ta em outra querida, não vai querer saber dele, segundo lugar o que que tem ficar com um amigo? Eu fiquei com o Shikamaru, era meu melhor amigo! ---- ela riu ---- e por ultimo, ele ta doidinho por você.

---- Acho que você bebeu demais da conta.... ---- falou tirando o copo de cerveja da mão da loira.

---- Bebi nada Hinata, e vê se acorda menina, ele ta sim a fim de você, só de olhar como ele olha pra você. É que você ta ocupada demais na dor para notar isso. ---- falou bebendo mais um gole de cerveja.

---- Nada haver....

---- Hinata observe, e depois fala o que acha ok? --- a loira sorriu e foi para a pista de dança deixando Hinata sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Em sua casa Hinata ficou pensando no que Ino tinha dito, se fosse verdade como ela nunca tinha percebido? Claro que sabia a resposta, ele era ex da Sakura e ela gostava de Naruto. Mas pensando nos últimos dias, Itachi tinha sido amigo, sempre fazendo ela falar, sorrir. Bem talvez seja apenas amizade nada demais.

_"Hinata por favor neh?! Fica na sua, ele só quer ser seu amigo"_

Se repreendeu mentalmente se trocou e foi para cama, tentou não pensar mas estava decidida, no dia seguinte iria prestar atenção.

* * *

Nos dias seguintes Hinata ficou observando o comportamento de Itachi para com ela, sempre gentil, amigo, carinhoso, diferente de quando o conheceu. As vezes ela pegava ele a olhando do nada, e quando seus olhares se cruzavam ele sorria e dava uma piscada. Hinata tentou não pensar que algo estava acontecendo, mais em um dia foi impossível.

---- Droga.. --- exclamou Hinata quando derrubou varias latas de oleio vazia no chão.

---- Oxi como ta desastrada hem. ---- Itachi falou quando ouviu o barulho.

---- Não enche, será que da para ajudar? ---- perguntou olhando irritada para ele, que sorria.

---- Só se pedir por favor. --- zombou ele.

---- ò.ó ---- ela abriu a boca para falar algo mas Baki entrou e viu as latas no chão.

---- Será que dá para ter mais cuidado Hinata?! ---- falou ele bravo voltando para o balcão.

---- Ta eu te ajudo, mais só porque sou bonzinho. ---- falou Itachi indo pegar as latas.

Hinata agachou-se no chão e começou a recolher as latas também, se sentia irritada por ser tão desastrada, então quando todas as latas tinha sido recolhidas, eles as levaram para fora no fundo da lanchonete onde tinha o lixão.

---- Vê se toma mais cuidado viu. --- falou o moreno jogando as latas no lixo. ---- Baki anda com um mau - humor.

---- Não sei o porque, ele ta quase ficando rico explorando agente. ---- os dois riram. ---- Obrigado por me ajudar.

---- Ora que isso... ---- falou ele se aproximando mais dela, ---- o que não faço por você?

Foi algo que Hinata não estava esperando ele disse isso e se aproximou mais quase colando os corpos, e fez menção que iria beijá-la, ela sentiu o coração acelerar e fechou os olhos como automaticamente, porém ele apenas encostou a testa dele na dela e suspirou.

---- É o que eu não faço por você....---- então se afastou e entrou na lanchonete deixando Hinata sem saber o que fazer.

A noite ligou para Ino e contou o ocorrido, a loira praticamente quase deixou Hinata surda de tanto gritar porque ela não o agarrou e lascou um beijo. Depois a noite tentou não ficar pensando muito naquilo, afinal ele deve ter falado apenas por falar, mais então algo dentro dela fez desejar a saber como seria o beijo dele, dormiu e sonhou com ele.

No sábado depois de uma semana que havia ocorrido aquela cena, Hinata estava disposta a arriscar, e no final do seus expediente tomou coragem.

---- Acabou cedo não? --- perguntou Itachi indo pegar a vassoura e a pá.

---- Uhum ainda bem neh? --- os dois sorriram então ela respirou fundo ---- Itachi quer ir ao shopping comigo?

O corpo dela tremia todo o coração parecia uma batedeira que a qualquer momento iria pifar, seu rosto não estava muito corado, porém ia ficando corado a cada minuto que Itachi a encarava sem nada dizer, pensou mentalmente que ele iria ri da cara dela, que iria falar como estava sendo falsa, afinal ele tinha tido um caso com a Sakura sua melhor amiga.

---- Que horas? --- ele respondeu sorrindo.

---- Hm...7? ---- ele sorriu.

---- Ok 7 agente se vê. ---- ela deu um sorriso fraco e ele voltou a trabalhar.

Precisou ir para casa devagar para não desmaiar no meio da rua, afinal ainda tremia dos pés a cabeça. Chegou em casa correu para o telefone e ligou para Ino.

---- Como que é????? ---- berrou a loira.

---- É eu convidei ele para ir no shops, sabe foi assim do nada, quando vi as palavras escaparam de minha boca. --- a loira riu.

---- É isso ai amiga, olha vê se vai e aproveita, curte mesmo viu....e quando chegar me liga, não importa que hora seja. --- Hinata sorriu e concordou logo desligando.

Hinata não se cabia de ansiedade e medo quando deu 6 hora ela foi tomar banho quando estava no banho o tempo lá fora mudou, começou a chover tão forte que seria impossível sair. Se sentiu triste e em vez de colocar já a roupa que iria sair colocou a camisola e ficou no sofá assistindo TV, sabia que seria impossível sair daquele jeito, então 6 e meia o telefone toca fazendo o coração dela disparar.

--- Alô? --- atendeu tentando parecer natural.

---- _Alô? Hi? É o Itachi, meu to ligando para falar que nem vai dar neh, essa chuva estragou tudo. _--- falou ele, Hinata respirou baixinho tentando não aparentar desapontamento.

---- é tem razão.

---- _Quer deixar para outro dia? _---- perguntou ele.

---- Claro.

---- _Ok então, outro dia agente marca._ ---- falou isso se despediu e desligou.

Hinata desligou o telefone e tentou não chorar, estava tão sensível que qualquer coisa chorava por nada, então quando deu 7 e pouco o tempo havia melhorado, havia parado de chover, Hinata riu amargurada, e foi dormi.

No domingo decidiu que iria limpar o apartamento, tirou tudo do chão e fez uma faxina geral que durou até a noite, quando tomou banho e foi pro computador, entrando na internet e no MSN Sakura entrou.

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Amigaaaaaaa que saudadess!_

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Nossa sua sumida, pensei que tinha esquecido de mim._

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Que nada, é que ultimamente tenho trabalho direito, muito puxado aqui. Mas ta bem rsrs e ai como anda as coisas?_

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Bem, bem sempre as mesmas coisas de sempre, rsrs e você? Alguma novidade?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Bem rsrs só que conheci um carinha aqui...ele é lindooo, olha o Orkut dele._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Oxi e...e vc e o Itachi?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Ah cara sabe como é, eu e ele combinamos que nenhum iria esperar pelo outro, que iríamos continuar nossas vidas. Então acho que não tem problemas porque?_

Hinata ficou tentada a falar que havia convidado ele para sair, mais foi medrosa e não falou, deu uma desculpa qualquer, e tentou não pensar em Itachi.

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Meu eu não sei porque vc não fica com ele...._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Que? Ficou maluca? Não, não...ele é seu e não meu._

Mentiu se sentindo péssima, quando se tornou falsa assim???

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Ah vc quem sabe, ele e eu não temos mais nada, eu já to em outra._

**_Hinata diz:_**

_Vc não gosta mais dele?_

**_Sakura diz:_**

_Não, apenas como amigo._

Depois disso conversaram outras coisas, Hinata então tentou não se sentir péssima, afinal ela mesmo deu passe livre, porém não foi sincera dizendo que já havia convidado ele para sair.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui ta mas um cap rsrs..._**

Obrigado a:

Aryel-Chan

**_Reviews Go!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 11_**

Na semana seguinte Hinata estava evitando falar com Itachi e ele também estava ocupado demais com umas coisas da lanchonete, então nem teve tempo para se falar, só na sexta que eles se falaram.

---- Então...como ta? Semana agitada não? --- comentou ele na hora de ir embora.

---- Aham nem tive tempo para falar com ninguém. ---- os dois riram então ele a encarou.

---- No sábado quando começou a chover eu tava no cabeleira, tava dando uma ajeitada, então a luz havia acabado e tinha ficado pela metade. --- ele riu --- aquela hora que te liguei tava la ainda esperando a luz voltar.

---- hm sim, rsrs ainda bem que lá em casa não faltou energia. --- os dois riram, Hinata não suportando mais aquilo. ---- Bem vou indo, combinei sair com a Ino.

---- Ah...quem é ela?

---- A loira que estava aqui um dia, que vocês dois estavam conspirando contra mim. ---- ele riu então ela se despediu e foi embora o mais rápido possível.

Havia mentido que ia sair, mas na verdade ficou em casa no computador conversando com Ino e Tenten, depois Hanabi entrou e ficou conversando também até um cara amigo de Ino, chamado Sasori, Ino havia trabalhado com ele há muito tempo atrás, era um baladeiro de plantão como Ino disse, porém ele era muito legal de conversar ficaram até 1 da manhã conversando.

Sábado foi normal Itachi e Hinata conversaram um pouco apenas e a noite saiu com Ino foram para uma balada, Ino conheceu um cara que ficou, Hinata só dançou, bebeu e depois foi para casa. No domingo acordou meio de ressaca então ficou na cama o dia todo, nem limpar a casa limpou a noite como sempre entrou no MSN e conversou um pouco mais com Sasori.

* * *

Na segunda de manhã foi normal, Hinata trabalhou como sempre, conversou com o pessoal depois na hora de ir embora foi direto para casa, tomou banho e ficou assistindo um filme. Quando foi 6 hora da tarde o telefone tocou.

---- Alô? ---- atendeu pausando o filme.

---- _Hinata e ai tudo bem? _---- era Itachi, Hinata segurou o telefone com força.

---- Tudo e você? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

---- _Não, é que, bem e aquele passeio lá no shopping? Ainda quer ir? _---- o coração dela acelerou.

---- Err...sim claro, porque? ---- tentou conter a alegria.

---- _Vamos hoje? _

---- Sim...que horas?

---- _7 como sábado, vou ta te esperando lá tudo bem? _---- Hinata se contendo para não gritar de felicidade.

---- Ok até daqui a pouco. ---- desligou o telefone e ligou para Ino contando, depois de ouvir as instruções da amiga foi se trocar para ir.

Hinata chegou no shopping era 7 e 15 encontrou Itachi sentando em uma mesinha em frente uma lanchonete, assim que a viu sorriu, se cumprimentaram com beijo no rosto e começaram a andar pelo shopping conversando.

---- Então o que quer fazer? ---- perguntou ele passando em frente ao cinema. --- afim de assistir um filme?

---- Uhum pode ser. ---- sorriu e foram comprar os ingressos.

Compraram pipoca e foram e sentar lá no fundão, o filme era de policial, muito tiro e porrada, Hinata tentou ignorar que era Itachi ao seu lado, e conseguiu porque ele não fez nada que pudesse ser considerado "ficar", no final eles deram mais uma volta e foram no Mcdonalds.

---- Nossa não me canso de comer Mc. ---- comentou Itachi. ---- e incrível que agente come lanches todos os dias lá no serviço neh.

---- Rsrs é mas é diferente neh? Lá é mais lanches simples, aqui é um lanche bem...cheio --- os dois riram.

---- Gostou do filme?

---- Uhum e você? Dessa vez o filme foi do seu agrado? --- ele riu.

---- O filme não é importante e sim a companhia. ---- Hinata corou um pouco e sorriu.

---- xavequeiro. ---- ele riu.

---- Só com você. ---- deu uma piscada e voltou a comer o lanche.

Eles deram mais uma volta no shopping e decidiram ir embora, já era quase meia-noite, Itachi acompanhou Hinata até a casa dela, porém desceram no ponto um pouco distante, por causa de Itachi que errou.

---- Meu não acredito que errou o ponto. --- falou Hinata rindo enquanto andava para casa.

---- Pensei que era o certo ta legal. --- falou fingindo inocente.

---- Rsrs sei viu. ---- os dois riram.

---- Amanhã vai ser difícil acordar cedo hem. --- comentou ele sorrindo,. ---- meia-noite ainda acordada.

---- Ora eu as vezes vou dormi de madrugada ta legal, não durmo cedo. ---- falou rindo.

---- Então não se importa de ficar mais um tempo comigo não é? ---- falou ele com uma voz suave fazendo Hinata corar.

---- Pensei que já estava cansado de mim. --- ele sorriu indo um pouco a frente dela parando de repente e a encualando ela na parede.

---- Jamais irei me cansar de você.... ---- ele a prendeu contra a parede e sussurrou perto de seu ouvido. ---- há algo que há muito tempo estou louco para fazer....

--- Ah é... ---- falou meio sorrindo e baixinho, seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca.

---- E sei que também estava doidinha para isso.... ---- falou ele sorrindo também e então tomou os lábios dela para ele em um beijo urgente.

O beijo era diferente era urgente e afobado, porém era picante e a deixava excitada, ele logo a fez perde o ar, o beijo era tão profundo que logo tiveram que se separar para respirar.

---- Nossa...bem melhor do que eu imaginava. ---- falou ele rouco encostando a testa dele na dela.

---- Uau....digo o mesmo.... ---- ele sorriu e a beijou novamente dessa vez com mais calma.

Ficaram ali se beijando sem se importar que estava no meio da rua, sem se importar com a hora, então se sentaram no bando do ponto de ônibus e ficaram se beijando, quando perdia o ar ficaram conversando.

---- Então acho que to ficando louco... --- falou ele depois de mais um beijo --- mas você ta me deixando muito...muito "ligado" . ---- Hinata entendeu o que ele quis dizer e corou um pouco.

---- Sempre é assim?

---- Claro que não, só você. ---- deu mais um beijo nela. ---- Hm....um dia podíamos ir no Yes neh?

---- E o que seria isso? ---- ele sorriu e deu mais um beijo e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

---- Um motel... tem uma hidromassagem boa.... ---- Hinata riu fazendo ele rir também. --- bem mais acho que a hidro não vai ser tão importante.

---- Rsrs só pensa nisso?

---- Como não pensar quando estou do seu lado... ---- e a palpou uma das nadegas dela. ---- tem dias que você vem com umas roupas que quase me deixa doido de tesão.

---- Rsrs nunca pensei que tivesse esse "poder" --- ele riu a beijando mais então cariciando mais seu corpo, Hinata estava quase explodindo de desejos com os beijos e caricias dele. ---- a...acho melhor eu ir para casa.....deve ser muito tarde não?

---- uhum... --- a beijou mais até ela conseguir afasta dele. --- Ok , vamos...rsrs.

Andaram até o prédio de Hinata abraçados e lá pararam em frente para mais alguns beijos que demorou mais uma hora.

---- Nem vou convidá-lo a subir pois sei que não vai recusar. --- ele riu.

---- Ta certa, não ia recusar mesmo. ---- a beijou novamente. --- bem então vou indo.

---- Uhum....--- deu mais alguns beijos ---- Tchau.

---- tchau Hi. ---- acenou e foi embora Hinata entrou correndo e deu um pulo quando estava no seu apartamento.

Toda feliz não sabia o que fazer se ligava para Ino para contar as novidades se ficava ali pensando nos momentos com Itachi, então viu que era 3 da manhã, decidiu dormi antes que ficasse mais tarde, amanhã ela tinha que trabalhar ainda, foi dormi toda feliz.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou animada e super feliz, se trocou e foi trabalhar sorridente, a lanchonete já tinha aberto entrou e foi direito se trocar, apensar da felicidade presente, ainda não conseguir deixar de sentir medo de como iria tratar Itachi daqui por diante.

Ele chegou atrasado e como o movimento estava forte nem deu tempo para conversar, ele mal olhava para ela, Hinata tentou manter calma, afinal ele poderia estar também fingindo para ninguém perceber que tinha algo entre os dois.

Na hora de ir embora Itachi sempre ficava por ultimo, foi o primeiro a ir embora, todos estranharam, e Hinata foi a que mais estranhou e se sentiu com medo, será que ele não queria mais falar com ela?

---- Ah que isso amiga, acho que ele deve estar com algum problema só. --- falou Ino quando passado uma semana os dois ainda não tinha se falado.

---- Sei não... acho que ele não quer mais...ficar... ---- falou Hinata tentando não parecer triste.

---- E se não quiser azar dele, você é linda demais para ele, merece algo melhor. ---- falou por fim.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui ta mas um cap rsrs..._**

Obrigado a:

Aryel-Chan  
Eleinad

**_Reviews Go!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 12_**

Já fazia duas semanas que Hinata e Itachi não estava se falando, sempre ele estava ocupado ou fingia estar ocupado, e Hinata com sempre foi fraca chorava a noite por causa disso. Passado um mês agora que eles tinham ficado, Hinata tentava não pensar muito nisso, já tinha desistindo de ficar chorando por ele.

---- Hinata leva na mesa 5 --- falou Chouji entregando uns pratos.

---- Certo. --- falou pegando os pratos e saindo para entrega.

A lanchonete estava cheia tinha muito alunos da escola, umas mulheres da firma que ficava a duas quadras daqui. Entregou os pratos na mesa certa onde tinha 5 meninas com uniforme da escola local. Virou e foi indo para cozinha, mas não antes ver em uma mesa onde tinha 3 mulheres da firma conversando com Itachi, ele estava sorrindo para uma delas, e parecia que era algo como "paquera" pois uma sorria tanto para ele, Hinata desviou o olhar e entrou na cozinha e foi direito para um canto onde ninguém iria poder ver ela. Tentou não chorar pegou a vassoura e começou a limpar o chão, até Itachi chegar, ele não a encarou foi direito para perto onde Renan e Chouji estava.

---- E ai? --- perguntou Renan quando o moreno sorria.

---- Peguei o telefone da loira. --- falou ele mostrando o papel.

---- Se é doido, mo tranqueiras ---- falou Chouji rindo.

Hinata segurou forte a vassoura que quase chegou a quebrar te tanto passar no chão, quando terminou o expediente saiu o mais rápido de lá, chegou em casa e desabou até não ter mais lagrimas. A noite ligou para Ino e contou o que tinha acontecido, a loira tentou animá-la, porém foi difícil. A noite entrou na internet e ficou no MSN, conversando com Hanabi e mais a noite Sasori entrou e ficaram conversando mais.

Passou uma semana desde aquela episodio na lanchonete, mas Hinata estava disposta a não ficar mais chorado por homem algum, já havia chorado de mais por causa de Naruto, agora não iria chorar por Itachi. Decidiu seguir com a vida, as vezes saia com Ino a noite dançava, bebia, duas vezes já encherá a cara e teve que ser carregada por Ino para casa. No dia seguinte a ressaca era difícil porém ela não se arrependia.

Um mês passou e Hinata já estava quase recuperada ainda tremia quando Itachi falava com ela, mesmo que fosse apenas algo sobre o trabalho, mas tentava ignorar, a noite fica conversando com o Sasori, e em uma sexta feira de madrugada ele sugeriu marcar um encontro.

---- Vai mesmo sair com ele? ---- perguntou Ino quando Hinata se arrumava.

---- Porque? Acha que não devo?

---- Não, claro que deve sair, mais sei lá Hi, você conversa com ele apenas um mês...e pensei que ainda ta...--- Hinata a encarou.

---- Cansei Ino de ficar esperando, não quero mais saber do Itachi, vou seguir minha vida, quero esquecer ele de qualquer jeito, e esse vai ser o jeito. ---- falou passando batom. ---- curar um amor com outro.

---- Ai Meu Deus, o que uma mulher amargurada faz por vingança!!! ---- exclamou a loira rindo. --- nem parece a Hinata que conheci.

---- é isso ai, aquela Hinata bobinha acabou, agora tem essa Hinata aqui. ---- falou dando uma piscada e sorrindo.

O encontro foi no centro da cidade mesmo nada demais, saíram tomaram sorvete, Sasori mostrou-se ser um cara agradável e divertido, fez Hinata rir bastante, tomaram uma cerveja então eles ficaram, e logo Hinata descobriu que ele era igual Itachi, os beijos despertavam desejos. Logo estava dando amasso no canto escuro da praça, Hinata nunca foi uma garota oferecida e fácil, porém estava amargurada e desesperada para esquecer Itachi.

Depois daquele encontro eles marcaram mais algumas vezes para sair, e na terceira vez Hinata topou em ir para um Motel, lá fizeram amor, porém Hinata tentou ignorar a sensação estranha que sentia cada vez que ia para cama com Sasori, as vezes pegava pensando em Itachi quando beijava o ruivo.

* * *

Faltava um mês para o Natal e o ano novo, e Hinata já estava com Sasori um mês, sempre se via nos fim de semanas, mais nunca Hinata convidava para sua casa, achava que era melhor separar as coisas. Em um dia quando Hinata estava limpando as mesas da lanchonete para fechar e ir para casa Itachi veio falar com ela.

---- oi --- falou ele sorrindo.

---- Oi, alguma coisa? ---- ela encarou ele.

---- Não, só....queria saber como você ta. --- perguntou meio sem jeito.

---- Ótima. --- falou indo limpar outra mesa.

---- Hm...Hi...tava pensando...ultimamente agente nem tem se falado direito neh? Tive uns problemas lá em casa. --- explicou ele, mas Hinata fingiu não estará ligando.

---- Uhum, espero que tenha resolvido ---- falou dando um sorriso falso.

---- Uhum, já, então tava pensando e ai que tal saímos hoje? ---- ela o encarou quase falando algo.

---- Hm não sei...

---- Sei que deve estará com raiva, porque sumi, mas como disse tava com uns problemas. --- explicou ele.

---- Uhum vou pensar, não sei se tenho algo a limpar lá em casa. --- mentiu ela.

---- Ok então me liga ok? --- falou e foi embora.

Hinata saiu de lá o mais rápido possível, chegou em casa tomou banho e ligou para Ino contando o que tinha acontecido, as duas xingaram ele, e então Hinata ligou para Sasori confirmando que iria sair com ele, então a noite eles foram para uma baladinha e depois foram para o motel.

No dia seguinte Hinata viu que tinha mensagens na secretaria eletrônica, não se importou em ver quem era então foi trabalhar, Itachi estava com um cara seria, não falou com ela até o final do dia.

---- Então...ontem teve algo para fazer? --- perguntou ele quando estava saindo da lanchonete.

---- Não, tive que sair. --- falou dando um sorriso.

---- Então porque mentiu que iria me ligar? --- quis saber ele.

---- Bem, eu não disse que iria ligar, disse apenas que iria ver se não tinha nada para fazer. ---- ele a encarou e deu um sorriso fraco.

---- Entendi, --- falou se virando e indo embora.

Hinata tentou não pensar mais em Itachi mais depois disso ela não parou mais de pensar nele, então para esquecer um pouco decidiu que iria dar uma festa de Ano Novo em seu apartamento, convidou Ino, Tenten, Renan, Akira, Chouji, Kiba e Shino que eles convidaram mais alguém.

---- Então...vou dar uma festa lá se quiser ir. --- falou Hinata quando estava com Sasori.

---- Não sei, vou ver se meus pais não vão fazer nada, sabe como é, os parentes indo para lá. --- Hinata ficou meio triste mais deixou passar.

Um dia antes da festa Hinata teve que trabalhar estava com o movimento forte na lanchonete, Akira e Chouji não paravam de falar sobre a festa, pelo jeito sabiam que ia ter muitas mulheres, e como os dois eram solteiros.

---- Vocês dois querem ficar quietos e voltarem ao trabalho. ---- falou Itachi irritado quando viu os dois conversando e rindo.

---- Que mau humor é esse? --- perguntou Hinata rindo.

---- Nada apenas quero que termine logo isso, quero ir para casa logo. ---- falou mostrando-se cansado.

---- Hm...sabe vai passar o Ano novo por aqui?

---- Acho que sim, minha família foi viajar como to trabalhando aqui fiquei. --- explicou ele.

---- Hm...bem eu vou dar uma festa no dia do Ano novo lá, acho que já sabe neh, se quiser apareça por lá. ---- ele sorriu.

---- Quer que eu vá mesmo?

---- Sim, bem se quiser será bem vindo. ---- falou isso sorrindo e voltando ao trabalho.

O dia da festa Hinata não precisou trabalhar, afinal era véspera de Ano novo e nenhum dos funcionários iria querer ir, Ino e Tenten já estavam lá ajudando Hinata arrumar as coisas, quando deu 6 da tarde as comidas já estavam todas prontas, e a casa arrumada para festa, Kiba e Shino foram os primeiros chegar trouxeram mais 3 amigos com eles.

---- Esse é Gaara, Temari e Kankuro, são irmãos --- apresentou Kiba quando um ruivo, a loira e o moreno entraram junto com os dois amigos.

---- Olá, Sou Hinata fiquem à-vontade. ---- disse a morena cumprimentando os três.

Era os irmãos mais diferente que Hinata já viu, o tal de Gaara era ruivo de olhos verdes, tinha uma tatuagem Kenji, escrito amor na testa, a irmã ela loira de olhos verdes também, usava o cabelo preso em 4 marias-chiquinhas, o outro irmão era moreno, de olhos pretos. Ino logo não se deu bem com a loira, e nem com o ruivo, mas não deu muita bola, afinal estava com Shikamaru.

---- Você viu a Ino? --- perguntou Tenten entrando na cozinha.

---- Acho que ta com o Shikamaru --- respondeu a morena indo atender a campainha.

---- Olá. ---- era seu primo Neji.

---- Oho, que bom que veio. --- deu um abraço e deixou-o ele entrar, logo atrás estava mais umas pessoas, amigas de não sei quem, Akira e Chouji chegaram.

---- Estamos adiantados? ---- perguntou Akira sorrindo.

---- Não, entrem tem muita gente ai. ---- os dois riam e entraram.

Já eram 9 horas quando Sasori apareceu, falando que os parentes que ia para casa dele cancelou e o pai dele deixou ele livre, os dois ficaram o resto da festa, até Itachi chegar.

---- Nossa que festa hem. --- falou olhando o monte de gente na sala.

---- uhum...quem é esse? ---- perguntou ao ver o garoto um pouco baixo que ele, mas de feições quase iguais.

---- Meu irmãozinho, não liga por ter trazido ele neh? ---- Hinata riu e cumprimentou o irmão.

---- Sasuke porque não vai dar uma volta por ai. ---- falou Itachi dispensando o irmão.

---- Até parece que eu ia ficar aqui com você segurando vela. --- falo antes de sumir de visão.

Hinata apresentou os amigos mais íntimos para Itachi depois ficou conversando com alguns amigos e com Itachi, esquecendo de Sasori. Então quando Ino chamou Hinata a levou até o banheiro e fechou a porta.

---- Você ficou maluca? ---- perguntou a loira quando estava a sós com a morena.

---- O que? Porque?

---- Você e Itachi ---- falou agora se olhando no espelho --- você largou o Sasori praticamente na festa e ta quase pendurada no Itachi.

---- Nada haver....

---- Hi, todos estão falando, até aquele idiota do amigo do Kiba ta falando, e olha que fiquei meia hora do lado dele, e ele não disse nenhuma palavras, agora fala..."Veja só que palhaço, foi largado de lado para a namorada paquerar o outro" --- tentou imitar a voz grossa do ruivo.

---- Meu Deus serio?

---- É por isso que te puxei pra cá, vê se pare com isso e vai ficar com Sasori, esqueça aquele idiota do Itachi, já se esqueceu de tudo que ele te fez? ---- Hinata suspirou e saiu do banheiro.

Andou pela sala a procurar de Sasori, em outro canto estava Itachi com um copo de cerveja conversando com Akira e Chouji, deu uns passos em direção a eles porem parou e voltou a procurar Sasori que estava no mesmo lugar que havia deixado, sozinho tomando cerveja.

---- Voltei, --- falou ela sorrindo sem jeito.

---- Tava com saudades... --- falou puxando a morena e lascando um beijo.

Hinata não se importou queria de todos os jeitos que Itachi estivesse vendo aquela cena, depois que separou os lábios, Hinata lanchou um olhar em direção ao moreno que parecia estar observando o casal, ele desviou o olhar voltou a conversar com Chouji.

Quando a meia-noite foi se aproximando todos foram ficando perto dos mais amigos, Sasori tinha ido ao banheiro, e então Hinata procurou Itachi pela festa, não o encontrou, então o viu na sacada, sorriu e foi até ele com um copo de cerveja.

---- Não ta tentando se matar não neh? ---- falou quando ele olhava fixamente para o chão.

---- Rsrs ainda não. ---- falou se virando para ela. --- festa está ótima.

---- Que bom, nunca dei uma festa assim antes; --- falou se aproximando mais dele.

---- Então,...desde quando estão juntos? ---- perguntou depois que o silencio entre eles ficou incomodo.

---- Acho que já faz um mês. ---- ele sorriu.

---- Entendi. --- ela então ficou seria.

---- Não esperou que eu ficasse te esperando não é? ---- ele também ficou serio e a encarou.

---- Para falar a verdade... ---- falou ele indo um pouco na direção dela. --- esperava sim.

---- Então acho que deve estar muito desapontado não? ---- ele sorriu e tomou o copo das mãos dela.

---- Não. --- bebeu a cerveja e colocou na mureta agora de frente para ela.

---- Não? Como...

---- Primeiro por que sei que não está com ele por nada mais que, simples uso, simples modo de não ficar sozinha; --- ela regalou os olhos e ele sorriu. --- vi como ainda olha para mim, e posso até afirmar que quando está com ele pensa em mim.

---- Tsc não acha que ta se achando muito? --- tentou falar com desdém mais era inútil.

---- Não, então porque está aqui comigo? Por que não está ao lado do seu "namoradinho"... --- ele a puxou pelo braço laçando a sua cintura e colando os seus corpos. ---- por ainda me quer.

---- Me..me solte Itachi....você não tem direito... --- ele sorriu e aproximou de seus lábios.

---- Então me fala que não ta gostando de estar aqui comigo, na sua varanda, quase na virada do ano, que em vez de estar com namorado para ele te dar o ultimo beijo do ano e o primeiro de um novo ano, está aqui comigo quase implorando para que eu a beije. ---- Hinata sentiu as pernas amolecerem.

Então ele a beijou calmamente de um modo diferente da primeira fez, Hinata esqueceu o resto e laçou o pescoço dele e retribuiu o beijo com paixão, lá dentro podia ouvia todos fazendo a contagem regressiva, até todos gritarem "Feliz Ano Novo". Hinata sentia viva novamente, seu corpo pedia as caricias de Itachi, ele com a língua explorava cada centímetro da boca dela, as mãos cariciava a pele das costas que estava nua no vestido vermelho. Então os fogos começaram a subir no céu iluminando a noite, Hinata e Itachi pararam de beijar quando faltou ar.

---- Acho que seu namorado ta te procurando... --- falou ele com a voz rouca soltando Hinata.

Então a porta da varanda abriu e algumas pessoas entraram, Hinata se afastou de Itachi e entrou seu coração pulava tanto que temia estar presta a um ataque cardíaco, olhou em volta e viu as pessoas se abraçando e se beijando, Ino e Tenten se aproximaram sorrindo.

---- Feliz Ano novo amiga! ---- gritaram as duas juntas e abraçaram a morena.

---- Onde se meteu? ---- Ino perguntou depois do abraço. ---- AI Hi não vai me dizer....

---- Ai ta você, ---- falou Sasori se aproximando, --- Queria te dar o beijo na hora da virada, mas você sumiu.

---- Estava limpando uma coisa... --- mentiu e beijou sem vontade o ruivo, Ino e Tenten se olharam e foram embora.

O resto da festa foi sem nada de anormal, a festa foi até 3 da manhã os últimos a irem foi Kiba e Shino, até os três irmão já tinham ido embora, Itachi não se despediu, e Hinata agradeceu não sabia o como iria encará-lo. Sasori a levou até a porta e se despediu, disse que só não ficava por que Ino e Tenten estaria ali.

---- Eu não acredito que você fez isso Hinata!! --- gritou Ino quando as três ficaram sozinhas.

---- Eu...não deu para evitar...ele... ---- tampou o rosto com a mão.

---- Pare de brigar com ela Ino, não é o fim do mundo, Sasori pareceu nem notar a mancada dela. ---- Tenten falou tirando os sapatos.

---- Mas depois de tudo que ele te fez Hi, você vai lá e o beija. ---- Falou a loira se jogando na cama.

---- Foi impossível, você não entende Ino, quando se gosta de uma pessoa você não consegue ficar longe dela....ainda mais depois de tanto tempo ter pensando que estava morta pro amor. ---- Ino a encarou seria.

---- Por isso Hinata, você depois do Naruto se isolou do mundo, estava a beira da depressão, depois assim que você conseguiu superar, e graças a Deus, você já se apaixonada por outro que fez a mesma coisas, ou até pior, alguém igual ao Naruto ---- Hinata tentou não chorar.

---- Hi, você tentou esquecer Naruto arranjando alguém igual a ele. ---- Tenten concordou com a loira.

---- Itachi não é igual ao Naruto....

---- É sim, só você não percebeu. ---- Ino falou triste --- Naruto também era assim, amigo, carinhoso, porém mostrou-se ser um cachorro te fazendo promessas e depois sumindo...

---- Itachi também, amigo, carinhoso, aproveitou sua fraqueza e te seduziu, fez promessas e depois na sua frente paquerando outras mulheres. --- Tenten lembrou.

---- Só não queremos que sofra mais que já sofreu. ---- as duas a abraçaram.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui ta mas um cap rsrs..._**

Obrigado a:

Estrela Malfoy  
Eleinad

**_Reviews Go!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 13_**

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou com Ino e Tenten arrumando a bagunça da festa, ajudou as amigas a limpar e então elas foram embora, não tinha que ir trabalhar, pelo menos a semana inteira, Baki havia dado folga para todos, ele mesmo havia ido viajar.

Hinata aproveitou ficar na cama estava se sentindo triste e dividida, não sabia o que fazer, Ino e Tenten tinham razão, Itachi era igual Naruto, ou pelo menos ela tentou substituir Naruto por Itachi. Novamente vieram em mente as lembranças dos beijos que ela e Itachi trocaram, as caricias, então percebeu que estava sendo uma suja, estava com Sasori e pensava em outro, lembrou também de Sakura, Itachi e Sakura tinham uma historia, mesmo que ela dissesse que não gostava mais dele, ela nunca conseguiu contar a verdade a amiga, que eles tinham ficado. Se sentia suja duplamente. Se levantou e pegou o telefone discou o numero e esperou a pessoa atender.

---- _Alô? _---- uma voz de sono atendeu.

---- Sasori sou e Hi...podemos conversar?

---- _Oi linda, como ta? Nossa ainda to capotado da festa. _--- comentou rindo, Hinata respirou fundo.

---- Sasori eu...acho que melhor agente dar um tempo....é que....ultimamente tenho estado confusa....

----- _Aquele é o cara que tava tentando esquecer não é? _---- perguntou lembrando da conversa que Hinata e ele tiveram logo que se conheceram.

---- Sim...me desculpa....

---- _Tudo bem Hi, eu...eu entendo...já passei por isso e sei como é difícil...bem só posso dizer que é uma pena, estava curtindo ficar com você, é uma garota muito legal e boa, espero que supere isso e que ache alguém melhor que ele e eu..._

Hinata depois da conversa chorou por saber que ela mesma tinha estragado tudo, como pode deixar que Itachi tivesse tanto poder sobre ela. Depois de um tempo adormeceu acordando só no dia seguinte.

A semana toda Hinata temeu no dia que iria voltar a trabalhar, não estava com coragem de encarar Itachi e ver o sorriso de vitoria nos lábios dele, ou saber que era a intenção dele de fazê-la ficar sozinha e ele ter a vingança dele.

Na segunda ela foi com o coração doendo, porém para a surpresa dela Itachi havia saindo de feiras, ficou contente e ao mesmo tempo triste. Um mês se passou desde que Itachi havia saído de férias, e quando voltou parecia que tudo que tinha acontecido havia sido esquecido.

---- Nossa que saudades daqui. --- brincou ele quando entrou na cozinha vendo o pessoal.

---- Nossa você ta queimado, nem reconheci --- zombou Chouji, então ele a encarou sorrindo.

---- Continua a mesma, você que precisa de umas férias na praia hem Hi, tomar uma corzinha. ---- todos riram e ela também.

Dois meses depois Hinata e Itachi já havia esquecido de tudo, estava amigos novamente, claro que Hinata sempre tentava ficar mais longe possível dele, e ele parecia não estar tentando nada com ela. Então quando estava chegando a época dos festivais, onde todos iriam para parques, comer, se divertir, algo mudou novamente.

---- Vai em algum parque? --- perguntou ele antes de Hinata ir embora.

---- Não sei, tenho que ver se Ino vai querer ir... --- respondeu pegando a bolsa.

---- Quer ir comigo? --- ela o encarou que tinha um sorriso.

---- Não sei se é uma boa idéia,...

---- Também não sei se é boa idéia, porém quero ir com você, quero que você vai...comigo... --- ele falou com um tom de voz baixa e gentil. ---- vou estar de esperando lá até 6 e meia, se não for, bem saberemos que não há mais nada a temer.

Hinata observou ele ir embora então respirou fundo e foi para casa pensar, não sabia o que fazer, ou falar, o que ele queria com tudo aquilo, primeiro some e depois aparece novamente. Hinata teve uma semana para pensar e no fim decidiu ir, iria colocar o ponto final naquilo, se ele queria apenas usá-la ela iria descobrir naquele dia.

Ela usava um vestido lilás com alçinhas da mesma cor, ela um vestido fresco, que apesar de ser a noite aquela época do ano fazia muito calor, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, não passou maquiagem. Chegou 6 horas no local marcado de longe avistou Itachi, estava de bermuda jeans até os joelhos, e blusa preta de alguma banda, seus cabelos estava curtos, porém ainda presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo., quando viu Hinata sorriu.

---- Que bom que você veio. ---- falou assim que Hinata se aproximou.

---- Tinha que vim.

----- Fico feliz, a fim de dar uma volta? --- Hinata concordou, andaram pelo parque parando ali e ai.

Hinata tentava deixar na mente o que pretendia fazer, iria colocar os pingos nos Is, não iria aceitar mas ser apenas um passa tempo, se fosse o destino dela ficar com Itachi, ela ficaria, se não estava disposta a mudar-se só para esquecê-lo de vez.

Eles foram a alguns brinquedos, como carrinho de bate-bate, montanha russa, tentaram ganhar alguns brindes, comeram algodão doce, sempre Itachi sendo gentil e carinhoso, o que deixava ela mais confusa, ora mostrava que gostava dela, ora não, então decidiram irem à roda gigante.

----- Linda visão hem. ---- falou Itachi quando estavam lá no alto, ele sorriu e se aproximou de Hinata fitando os seus lábios, porém ela se desviou. --- o que foi Hi?

---- Eu que pergunto o que foi. --- respondeu ela seria, ---- Itachi não quero ser apenas um passa tempo.

---- Do que ta falando? Passa tempo? ---- ele a encarou serio. ---- acha que só to usando você, como você usou aquele ruivo?

---- então você quer o que de mim? ---- a pergunta foi mais como uma suplica, ela tentava manter as lagrimas nos olhos.

---- Hinata eu jamais quis brincar com você, pelo contrario eu sempre te tratei bem...

---- Aquele dia depois que ficamos, você estava tão distante, mal falou comigo a semana toda, e depois o mês....dai... --- tentou manter a voz firme. --- e um dia vi você paquerando umas meninas la na lanchonete. Vi quando estava distribuindo sorrisos para elas, e vi quando mostrou a Akira e Chouji o telefone dela. ---- agora as lagrimas já não podia ser impedidas.

---- Hinata eu...depois que fiquei com você fiquei pensando....---- falou ele depois de um tempo em silencio. --- que tinha sido a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido comigo, porém estava com medo, você havia sofrido demais no passado, achei que estava apenas me usando para esquecer o Naruto. --- ela o encarava seria. --- Quando vi que estava interessada em mim achei que estava apenas tentado arranjar um jeito de esquecê-lo, eu vi como ficou depois que ele foi embora, depois que ele foi embora você estava triste sim, mas ainda tava viva, depois que parou de usar aquela aliança parecia que a Hinata que conheci havia morrido que a que estava em minha frente era apenas um robô.

---- Mas...aceitou sair comigo.... ---- falou quando ele calou-se.

---- Por que eu sempre te achei atraente, sempre....gostei de você, claro que como eu estava com a Sakura eu tentei pensar em você apenas como amiga, mais era quase impossível, meiga e tímida, era uma tortura. Então depois da Sakura ir eu me aproximei de você, queria ser pelo menos só seu amigo, mas como ser amigo de alguém que você deseja? Então ele voltou e te vi feliz, sorrindo sempre, estava tão radiante, que sentir inveja dele, de ele ter fazer brilhar tanto e eu ficar apenas olhando... mais te ver feliz era bom que não me meti, fiquei observando de longe, então quando ele foi embora e vi que aquela luz tinha ido também, fiquei com medo de nunca mais te ver sorrir....não queria chegar em você e forçar algo, então me contentei ser apenas amigo...então aquele convite....pode imaginar a minha alegria?

Hinata nada disse estava chocada demais com a revelação, ele tinha os olhos brilhantes, estava com cara de sofrimento e alivio de estar tirando o peso em seus ombros.

---- Daí saímos, ficamos e eu me sentir nas nuvens algo que nunca havia me permitido antes, então quando te deixei em sua casa e fui para minha comecei a pensar de como seria bom se ficássemos juntos, eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer comigo, então a lembrança de você feliz com Naruto veio em minha mente e sentir que poderia estar apenas tentando substituir ele por mim...e isso não me incomodou, não no começo mais depois de ver que você podia não ser feliz como era com ele, precisava saber se estava mesmo a fim de mim, ou era apenas momentânea nossa relação, então achei melhor me afastar, precisava pensar....eu não conseguir olhar-la sem pensar que não podia fazê-la feliz como ele fez.

---- Mas...aquelas meninas...aquele dia....paquerou em minha frente....eu...eu achei que não queria mais nada...que não passei de uma simples paquera também. ---- ele suspirou.

---- Estava desesperado em tira-la da minha cabeça, que confesso meti os pés pelas mãos, mais acredita em mim, nunca liguei para elas, peço desculpas por isso, ---- falou ele sincero. ---- Depois disso eu resolvi que não adiantava ficar esperando você esquecer Naruto, esperar que voltasse sorrir normalmente, então chamei você novamente para sair e você....bem acho que já estava com o ruivo não?

---- Estava tentando te esquecer... --- confessou ela.

---- Sentir que havia perdido você... e por minha culpa agora, então na sua festa vi que talvez ainda tivesse chance, e bem aconteceu o que sabemos, achei melhor dar um tempo para você então pedir para Baki me dar férias, deixei você pensar melhor, deixei você decidir o que fazer...e agora to aqui confessando todos os meus sentimentos, todas as minhas falhas e meus acertos e esperando que me perdoe e...que talvez me de uma chance de mostrar que posso tentar te fazer feliz, que vou fazer de tudo para vê-la brilhar novamente.

---- Eu.... ---- a roda gigante havia parado, todos já estavam descendo ele a encarava esperando a resposta.

---- Podem sair. ---- o funcionário falou para os dois que continuava sentados.

---- Eu aceito só se me perdoar também, de sim tentar esquecer Naruto usando você....me perdoar por tentar esfregar que estava com outro na sua cara....e que você já me faz brilhar...só que de um modo diferente porém especial. ---- os dois sorriram então ele a puxou e deu um beijo tão apaixonado que o funcionário ficou sem graça e deixou-os andar mais uma vez na roda gigante de graça.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui ta mas um cap rsrs..._**

Obrigado a:

Estrela Malfoy  
Eleinad  
Aryel-Chan

**_Reviews Go!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 14 _**

Hinata e Itachi então oficializaram o compromisso, Itachi comprou uma aliança prateada simples, porém foi Hinata que quis assim, Akira e Chouji parecia já saber que isso iria acontecer, pois eles até havia apostado.

- Você me deve 50 hem - falou Akira para Chouji quando Hinata e Itachi entraram de mãos dadas na lanchonete.

- Mais que saco ¬.¬ - falou tirando o dinheiro da carteira entregando ao japonês.

Hinata ainda estava acostumando em estar namorando Itachi, ele era tão gentil e carinhoso que ela nunca imaginou assim, a cada beijo que ele dava ela se sentia explodir de felicidades, sabia que aquilo nunca tinha acontecido, que por mais que tivesse sido feliz com Naruto, Itachi já havia superado ele.

- Afim de um cinema? - falou Itachi depois do trabalho.

- Não, que tal um filme em minha casa? - ela sorriu maliciosa fazendo ele rir.

- Não me provoque garota, sabe que ao seu lado não resisto. - ela sorriu.

- E quem quer que resiste? - ele sorriu e pegou ela no colo a girando no ar.

- Carinha de anjo, porém uma diabinha por baixo disso. - os dois riram e foram para o apartamento dela.

Dois meses que os dois estavam juntos Hinata não sabia mais o que era ficar sozinha, quando dormia sozinha era só porque Itachi tinha que marcar presença na casa dele, Ino e Tenten finalmente decidiu aceitar Itachi, ainda mais depois que Hinata contou a declaração de amor que ele fez na roda gigante.

- Putz jamais pensei que aquele cara podia ser assim...tão... - a loira falou.

- Romântico? - Tenten a ajudou rindo.

- Isso, meu Deus Hinata você tem uma sorte! - falou rindo.

- Você também, pelo menos tem o Shikamaru e ele parece te amar. - Ino olhou para Tenten e as duas riram deixando Hinata sem entender.

- Você é tão inocente Hi. - falou a loira. - naquela sua festa de Ano Novo não só você colocava chifres em alguém. - as duas riram e Hinata corou.

- Você...traiu ele?

- Eu não, mas ele sim. - falou sem parecer triste. - sabe aquele loira amiga do Kiba, que tinha o irmão ruivo irritante?

- Ino pegou eles dois aos beijos no banheiro... - Tenten falou.

- Mais ela parecia tranqüila naquele dia. -falou olhando para a loira que ria,

- Estava por que já não estava mais afim de estar com ele, Shikamaru é legal, porém não é para mim, muito preguiçoso e reclamava de tudo, sorte da loira lá, mas logo, logo ela da um pé na bunda dele, ela parece ter um gênio do cão. - falou a loira sorrindo.

- Então ta solteira? -Hinata perguntou espantada, afinal a loira sempre estava namorando.

- Por hora sim, mas to de olho em um moreno lindíssimo que faz academia comigo. - as duas riram e continuaram a conversa até a noite chegar.

Depois de mais dois meses de pura felicidade, Hinata e Itachi já planejavam em viajar juntos na férias, então lá para Junho quando ela entrou na internet e viu um e-mail que a fez congelar.

**_Hinata..._**

**_Oi amiga quanto tempo hem?  
Você nunca mais entrou na net, porque? Ta tudo bem, espero._**

**_Bem to mandando esse e-mail para você saber de primeira mão..._**

**_Estou voltando para os Estados Unidos, não é demais?_**

**_Claro que só para passear mas sabe como é, rever os amigos, to com tanta saudades..._**

**_Não vou ir sozinha, adivinha quem vai vim?_**

**_Bem é isso ai logo, logo estaremos juntas de novo aprontando._**

**_Beijosssss _**

**_Os: Avise todos que to voltando ta...^.^_**

Itachi que estava na cozinha preparando o jantar dos dois entrou no quarto e viu que a namorado estava pálida, se aproximou chamando atenção dela.

- Hi tudo bem? - perguntou virando a cadeira dela para ele.

- er...Sakura está voltando. - ela o encarou procurando algo emoção, ele simplesmente fez uma cara "e daí?". - eu...não contei ainda sobre nos.

- E daí meu amor? Acha que ela ainda pensa que to esperando por ela? - perguntou ele sorrindo. - bem mesmo assim, não se preocupe Ok, ela não pode fazer caso por isso...

- Como não, eu...ela havia me dito pra ficar com você, sabe meio que me jogando para você, falei que não, que nunca iria fazer isso...porque você era ex dela...- ele fechou a cara e a encarou serio.

- Não sou propriedade dela Hinata, e nunca fui. - falou se afastando ela se levantou.

- Eu sei, não foi isso que quis dizer Itachi, acontece que ela é minha melhor amiga, o que você sentira sabendo que seu melhor amigo ficou com uma ex sua? - ele riu sem achar graça.

- Acharia normal, eu já fiz isso antes, agente não é egoísta. - falou ele rindo agora de verdade, fazendo ela rir também.

- Seu besta, to falando serio...eu...- ele a abraçou forte.

- Relaxa minha morena, se ela é sua amiga vai entender. - ele a beijou novamente com carinho - você vai ver.

- uhum... - falou ainda na duvida.

- É só isso ou tem mais? - ele a encarou serio, ela suspirou e mentiu.

- Só, só isso, apenas to pensando que...não quero que ela me odeie.

- Ninguém é capaz te odiar - a beijou e a levou novamente para cama.

Hinata já não trabalhava mais na lanchonete, seu pai havia conseguindo um emprego como secretaria em uma empresa de um cliente, Hiashi achou que a filha era orgulhosa demais para pedir ajuda então tomou a iniciativa de conversar com o cliente e indicar a filha, que aceitou sem demora.

- Obrigado papai. - agradeceu ao pai pelo telefone depois de confirmado a contratação.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer. - falou tentando parecer distante, Hinata desligou o telefone e sorriu para o namorado.

- Não gostei. - exclamou ele quando ela o abraçou. - não vou mais poder te ver todos os dias, a toda hora...

- rsrs pelo menos não vai enjoar assim tanto de mim. - ele sorriu e puxou ela para o colo dele.

- Você sabe que nunca enjoarei de você, jamais! - os dois riram e se beijaram apaixonadamente.

O mês que Sakura chegaria ao pais chegou tão rápido que Hinata não tem tempo de pensar em uma desculpa, porém isso era o de menos, pois não só Sakura tinha voltado mais como Naruto também. Como Hinata não estava mais na lanchonete não foi a primeira, a saber, que eles estavam no pais. A noite depois que Hinata chegou do escritório abriu a porta do apartamento e procurou Itachi, mais ele não estava lá, desapontada tomou banho e se trocou pegou o telefone e ligou para casa dele.

- Alô? O Itachi está? - perguntou vendo que era uma empregada que atendeu o telefone.

- _Não, Itachi saiu logo depois que chegou do trabalho. _- foi a resposta.

- Sabe onde ele foi?

- _Ele não costuma a falar, só quando ele vai para a casa da senhorita...mas ele não disse nada. _

- Ok obrigado. - desligou o telefone preocupada, onde será que ele tinha se metido, então pegou o telefone e discou o numero do celular dele.

- _O telefone encontra desligado ou fora de área, sua ligação irá cai na caixa postal e será cobrado... _- Hinata desligou o telefone agora irritada.

- Onde será que ele se meteu? - falou para si ligando a Tv e assistindo um programa qualquer, sem muito interesse foi para cama.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou com uma sensação estranha, Itachi não tinha aparecido e nem ligado depois que chegou, se é que chegou então se levantou e abriu a janela, o tempo estava fechado, iria chover a qualquer hora, suspirou e foi pro banheiro tomar banho e se aprontar para o trabalho.

Hinata vestiu a saia social preta com o terno preto também, como geralmente secretarias se vestem, colocou meia-calça e calçou um sapato de salto, prendeu os cabelos em um coque e se maquiou-se levemente, olhou o relógio e viu que ainda tinha tempo decidiu então que iria passar na lanchonete para falar com Itachi.

Como ainda não estava chovendo não levou o guarda-chuvas e foi direto para a lanchonete, que já estava aberta Baki estava no balcão atendendo um garoto de 14 anos, quando viu Hinata sorriu.

- Oi, nossa parece que se deu bem hem - falou olhando as roupas de Hinata. - virou empresaria?

- Rsrs não, sou apenas secretaria. - ele sorriu. - Itachi já chegou?

- Sim, pêra ai que vou chamar. - falou indo para cozinha, Hinata colocou a pasta no balcão e se sentou no banco, olhou em volta e sorriu, ainda bem que não estava mais lá.

- Ele já vem, ta terminando de fazer um negocio la - Baki informou voltando ao seu posto de sempre,

Hinata tentava ver na cozinha mas era impossível, então mais alguns clientes entraram e foram se sentar nas mesas, Renan apareceu e sorriu ao ver Hinata, cumprimentou e foi atender os clientes. Então a porta da lanchonete abriu novamente e alguém entrou, Baki cumprimentou feliz então ela se virou e deu de cara com Naruto.

- Na...Naruto... - foi o que conseguiu pronunciar, estava pálida.

- Oi Hi. - ele deu um enorme sorriso, que antes a faria derreter mas naquele momento estava congelada.

- Chamou Baki... - se virou e Itachi apareceu no campo de visão, ele usava o avental branco, e o boné, estava com cara seria, olhou para Baki e depois para Hinata que o olhava meio assustada. - Ah...

- Itachi... - falou em um sussurro, ele se aproximou do balcão serio não sorria.

- Oi Hinata... - ele falou olhando para ela e depois para Naruto que foi até o tio. - Parece que não foi tão sincera comigo.

- Itachi eu...-mas parou quando a porta da lanchonete abriu novamente e uma voz conhecida gritou seu nome.

- HINATA! - se virou e viu Sakura vindo correr em sua direção, a garota a puxou e abraçou. - que saudades de você! Meu Deus olha só para você, está outra mulher...só reconheci você por causa do cabelo, está tão chique nessa roupa, não é Naruto?

- Aham, chique e bonita. - falou o loiro sorrindo se aproximando agora das duas.

- Nossa ontem quando cheguei e me falaram que você não trabalhava mais aqui, achei que jamais iria te ver novamente. - contou a amiga. - Ai o Itachi falou que continua morando no mesmo lugar, então falei que se não visse você hoje, iria te encher o saco lá.

- Como se já não encheu bastante neh Hi. - falou Naruto sorrindo ainda, Hinata não sabia o que dizer, a sua voz tinha sumido, podia sentir Itachi olhar para ela.

- Bem acho que vou voltar para onde é meu lugar.. - falou Itachi já indo em direção a cozinha.

- Que isso Itachi, fica mais, também é amigo. - falou Sakura indo parar ao lado dele. - vou dar um oi para Akira e Chouji.

Sakura sorriu e puxou Itachi pelo braço para cozinha, Hinata tentou falar algo mais sua boca estava seca, e as pernas tão moles que achou que iria cair se levantasse, Naruto se sentou no banco ao lado dela.

- Ta tudo bem? Parece pálida. - comentou ele preocupado.

- N..não...s...só é tanta surpresa. - conseguiu falar.

- Então ta trabalhando em um escritório é? - puxou conversa o loiro.

- Uhum...para um cliente de meu pai, - contou ela olhando para a cozinha tentando ver o que estava acontecendo lá.

- Hm que legal, espero que esteja gostando. - falou o loiro sorrindo meio sem jeito.

- Sim..muito... - então o celular dela tocou - er...licença - se levantou e foi atender era do escritório querendo saber se ia trabalhar hoje. - Sim já estou indo, é o que o transito.

- Vish - falou Naruto quando ele desligou o telefone - quer uma carona?

- Ta dirigindo já? - perguntou lembrando que da ultima vez ele só estava pensando em dirigir.

- Conseguir tirar a carta de motorista. - falou orgulhoso sorrindo.

- Ah sim, hm não precisa, é aqui pertinho, eu... - olhou para a direção da cozinha mas nem sinal de Itachi - tenho que ir, até mais.

Saiu de lá quase correndo nem prestou atenção ao atravessar a rua, quase foi atropelada mais conseguiu desviar, chegou no escritório e recebeu uma pequena bronca, toda hora trabalhava pensando em Itachi e em como ele estaria, o que estaria pensando, e Sakura será que já sabia de tudo? Olhou para aliança no dedo e suspirou, será que ela viu?

- Hinata pode me mandar os relatórios? - o chefe a chamou de volta para realidade.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui ta mas um cap rsrs..._**

Obrigado a:

Estrela Malfoy  
Eleinad  
Aryel-Chan  
Lua

**_Reviews Go!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Obs:**_ Olá Minna eu não costumo colocar Finc nova sem antes terminar a outra (Reflexo de Uma mudança), mas ela no pc já ta completa ^^ , então decidir fazer essa e já postar.  
Vai ser uma finc HinataX Itachi, pois é outro casal que eu amo *-*. Bem é isso ai espero que gostem dessa...^^_

**Obs²: **_Espero que comentem e de suas opinião no rolar da historia, ela é baseada em fatos reais ^^''... inspirado na minha experiencia amorosa ¬.¬, bem agora chega de bla,bla,bla ^^/_

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 15_**

Hinata o dia todo tentou falar com Itachi, porém ele parecia ter desligado o celular, a noite quando saiu do escritório estava morrendo de dor de cabeça, o que havia feito? Porque não falou a verdade para ele, mas ele estava tão bravo, seria por quê? Não tinha motivos.

Chegou em casa e notou que estava sozinha novamente, reprimiu o choro e foi tomar banho, depois que estava limpa foi tomar um remédio para dor de cabeça, então decidiu ligar novamente para a casa dele.

- Alô aqui é Hinata - falou assim que atenderam o telefone. - Itachi está?

- _Sim só um momento. _- era o irmão dele que havia atendido, Hinata respirou fundo - _Alô?_

- Itachi? - a voz dele estava fria e um pouco irritado.

- _Oi Hinata, que foi? _- Hinata tentou não ficar magoada com o jeito que estava sendo tratada,

- Itachi o que você tem? Porque não vem aqui? - não sabia o que falar.

- _Estava ocupado... _- respondeu indiferente.

- Pode vim então hoje? - perguntou tentando não chorar.

- _Não vai dar, fiquei de ajudar meu pai em um trabalho. _- respondeu ele, fazendo lagrimas rolarem pelo rosto de Hinata. - _Mais precisamos conversar Hinata, amanhã a noite eu passo ai._

- t..tá.. - ele se despediu e desligou o telefone, Hinata fez o mesmo mais caiu no choro depois.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou com dor de cabeça novamente, se arrumou e foi para o escritório, tentou prestar atenção no trabalho mais estava impossível, imaginava a conversa que teria com Itachi logo a mais, tantas coisas podiam ser ditas, e decididas, estava com medo. Quando deu 6 horas Hinata foi a primeira a ir embora chegou em casa e notou que Itachi ainda não tinha chego, então quando estava indo tomar banho a campainha tocou, sentiu seu coração acelerar foi atender.

- Sakura - falou assim que abriu a porta, a mulher estava ali sorridente.

- ora vim visitar a minha amiga importante agora. - falou rindo. - Naruto está estacionando o carro. - falou quando entrou no apartamento, Hinata sentiu o corpo ficar mole.

Olhou para a mão direita e tirou o anel escondendo no bolso, não iria deixar Sakura descobrir assim daquele jeito, então sorriu foi até a cozinha pegar uns biscoitos e suco.

- Nossa estava com tanta saudades desse apartamento. - falou Sakura sorrindo. - ,e falaram que deu uma festa no Ano novo...

- Ah sim, sabe queria pelo menos uma vez dar uma festa aqui. - falou tentando sorrir mais vire e mexe olhava para a porta.

- Ai tantas coisas, ah será que podemos ir no shopping um dia desses? Quero assistir um filme que vi na internet. - comentou ela sorrindo.

- Sim claro, de sábado não trabalho. - respondeu sorrindo um pouco então a campainha tocou.

- Deve ser o Baka do Naruto. - Hinata se levantou e foi abrir a porta, era Naruto, ele sorria e deu um beijo no rosto dela quando entrou.

Hinata tentou parecer normal enquanto Sakura falava sobre as coisas que queria fazer antes de voltar novamente para o Japão, as vezes Naruto zombava dela mas geralmente ele ficava calado olhando Hinata.

- Estava pensando em ir para praia que acha Hi? - perguntou Sakura quando Hinata estava olhando para porta.

- Hã? Praia...er...Ótima idéia. - falou sorrindo sem graça então a campainha tocou e o coração de Hinata foi até a boca.

- Esperando alguém? - quis saber Sakura.

- Err... - Hinata não respondeu correu e rezou para sair vivia daquele episodio, então abriu a porta e viu Itachi ali.

Ele estava de calça jeans preta e uma camisa branca, seus cabelos estava molhados e soltos, tinha o olhar casando e distante, quando viu Hinata apenas respirou fundo, abriu a boca para falar algo então Sakura apareceu atrás de Hinata.

- Itachi, que surpresa - falou sorrindo - veio fazer uma visita para Hi?

- Ah... - ele falou mais Hinata o interrompeu.

- Eu achei que você estaria aqui, então chamei ele para vim também, sei que todos nos temos muito o que conversa. - olhou para Itachi procurando compreensão, mais ele apenas deu uma leve balançada de cabeça e suspirou.

- é claro. - falou já entrando, deu um beijo na bochecha de Hinata e depois da Sakura, então se virou e viu Naruto sentado no sofá da sala assistindo TV. - oi.

- E ai tudo bem. - Naruto e ele cumprimentaram friamente ele então se sentou em sofá afastado do loiro.

- Então Itachi eu e Hinata estava combinando de irmos para praia. - voltou a falar Sakura.

- Praia? Hm pensei que não gostasse de sol, mar. - falou tentando manter a voz normal.

- Ah não gosto, mas tem outras coisas na praia não é? Bem podemos sei lá ir em uma praia onde tem umas atrações legal. - falou sem parar Sakura, Hinata lançava olhares para Itachi, mas ele não se quer olhou para ela.

- Claro, será que da pra você ir? Quanto tempo pretende ficar dessa vez? - perguntou tentando o de sempre.

- Não sei ainda, Naruto e eu temos que decidir, mais podemos ficar mais que dois meses. - ela sorriu, então Itachi pela primeira vez olhou para Hinata, mais seus olhar caiu sobre a mão direita dela, e viu que o anel não estava mais lá.

- Que bom. - falou Itachi voltando a olhar para Sakura - espero que tenha tempo para mostrar mais coisas que quando estava aqui, tenho um amigo que toca em uma banda, ele ta querendo que eu vá no show dele, porém eu não queria ir sozinho.

- Mesmo? Oba podemos ir - falou Sakura animada - ai Naruto pode nos levar, neh.

- Claro, só marcar o dia. - falou Naruto sorrindo agora lançando um olhar para Hinata, - também vai neh Hi?

- hâ? - voltou para o loiro que sorria.

- Ela anda tão distraída ultimamente. - riu o loiro voltando a se endireita no sofá, Itachi a encarou e deu um sorriso frio.

- É...tão distraída. - falou ele, então as horas ia passando até Itachi acabar com a reunião. - bem acho que já vou indo, amanhã preciso acordar cedo.

- Ah tem razão, desculpa Hi, ficar te enchendo, deve estar querendo dormi. - comentou Sakura se levantando também .- quer carona Itachi?

- Claro, por que não. - falou sorrindo, Naruto se levantou e se aproximou de Hinata.

- Precisamos conversar um dia desses. - falou baixo porém Itachi escutou.

- Quem sabe outro dia... - falou Hinata tentando sair dali, então se despediram e foram embora, Hinata lançou um ultimo olhar para Itachi que apenas encarou e foi embora.

- Droga! - gritou Hinata quando estava sozinha, foi para o quarto batendo a porta.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou novamente com dor de cabeça e com uma tristeza terrível, se banhou e foi para o serviço não sem antes ligar para Itachi, porém ainda estava com o celular desligado, irritada pelo gelo foi trabalhar. Decidiu que não podia passar daquele dia, teria que resolver de uma fez por todas, assim que chegou em casa tomou um banho e se trocou, saiu e foi direto para casa de Itachi.

- Olá - Sasuke que tinha atendido a porta. - faz um tempo que não te vejo.

- É coisas acontecendo, seu irmão está? - perguntou quase tremendo.

- Não ele saiu depois que chegou do trabalho. - contou o cunhado - e até agora não chegou.

- Sabe para onde ele foi?

- Acho que ia mostrar algo para uma pessoa, quem eu não sei. - respondeu ele sorrindo, - se quiser entrar e esperar ele chegar.

- Não...er...acho que ele vai demorar... - falou ela tentando não mostra desapontamento.

- Falo que você veio. - falou quando ela já ia indo embora.

Hinata estava no portão dos Uchihas quando viu Itachi virar a esquina, ele estava bem vestido, andava olhando para baixo, assim que levantou a cabeça viu Hinata, parou um pouco e andou mais lentamente.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou quando ele se aproximou mais.

- Sai. - foi a resposta simples e fria. - o que quer?

- Como assim sair? E assim que me trata? - falou Hinata irritada pela aquela frieza.

- O que quer que eu faça? Finja que ta tudo bem? Finja como anda fazendo? - falou com raiva. - Mentir para quê Hinata? O que você quer mostrar? O que você quer?

- Eu sinto muito Itachi, eu...eu pensei que ele não viria, quando ela disse que alguém iria vim, pensei que era o namorado dela, ou uma das irmãs não ele. - falou desesperada.

- Sabe Hinata pensei que você tinha superado tudo, mas vejo que me enganei...

- Não diga isso Itachi, eu não to fazendo nada que possa falar que mentir por ainda estar apaixonada por ele, - falou tentando segurar as lagrimas.

- E porque tirou a aliança? - falou olhando para ela com um olhar frio.

- Não foi por ele, eu não quero que Sakura saiba sobre nos assim sem prepará-la. - ele riu mostrando desdém.

- Ah por Deus Hinata, Sakura já ta crescidinha o bastante para encarar isso...- falou ele.

- Pode estar mais você não sabe como vai ser, nem eu, ela pode ficar com raiva de mim, pode terminar a nossa amizade para sempre. - berrou ela a beira da histeria.

- Então para não terminar a amizade, que para mim eu acho que se ela é sua amiga não irá terminar por causa disso, prefere então terminar o namoro? - ela ficou imóvel encarando-o.

- Não quero terminar Itachi...eu o amo...eu...

- Ama mais não o suficiente de chegar e falar a verdade para ela - falou ele frio - Desculpa Hinata mais não posso fingir e nem quero, fingir como você...- falou ele tirando a aliança também.

- Itachi pêra não faz isso...

- Adeus Hinata. - falou ele colocando a aliança nas mãos dela e depois entrando em sua casa.

Hinata ficou ali olhando para aliança em sua mão, as lagrimas já não paravam mais de cair, novamente estava perdendo alguém que era importante, como sempre e dessa fez foi somente culpa dela.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui ta o penultimo cap ^^...é finalmente o fim dessa historia rsrsrs  
Bem obrigado a todos desde já ^^ até o proximo ^^/_**

Obrigado a:

Estrela Malfoy  
Eleinad  
Aryel-Chan

**_Reviews Go!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Outra vez o Amor.**

**_Capitulo 16_**

Hinata acordou com a campainha tocando sem parar, era sábado se ela não se enganasse, havia dormindo 5 horas da amanhã, depois de ter ficado horas chorando pelo fim do namorado com Itachi, olhou o relógio e viu que era 8 da amanhã, suspirando irritada foi atender a porta.

- Sakura, sabe que horas são? - falou quando viu o cabelo rosa da amiga,

- Desculpa, mas pensei que tinha ido dormi cedo ontem. - falou já entrando no apartamento. - Hi me ajuda.

- O que?

- Eu não sei...eu... - falou olhando para ela. - eu quero ficar novamente com o Itachi.

- C..como? - ela sorriu e pulou no sofá.

- Ah ele ta tão lindo, sabe lá na lanchonete ele ta gentil, ai, bem mais gentil que antes. - falou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Pensei que estava namorando lá no Japão.

- Estava, mas terminei quando decidir vim para cá. - falou indo para cozinha mexendo nas coisas a procura de algo para comer. - onde ta as bolachas?

- No armário de cima. - falou meio irritada e assustada. - mais ele...ele deu impressão que quer também?

- Não, ele ta diferente, pensei que ele tava namorando neh, mais hoje passei la na lanchonete e vi que nem ta mais com a aliança. - riu, - acho que terminou por que me viu.

- Muito convencida você. - falou tentando não parecer irritada.

- Ora o que posso fazer? Ele me lança uns olhares. - falou rindo. - bem agente vai hoje lá na boate, você vai neh?

- Eu...não to afim...

- Ah não, você vai sim, assim Naruto fica com você e me deixa ficar com Itachi. - Hinata se segurou para não xingá-la.

- Você não pode fazer isso Sakura. - falou quase gritando.

- Ora porque?

- Porque...bem ele tava namorando, daí você chega e ele termina com a coitada, depois você vai embora e vai deixar ele sozinho novamente, sendo que ele podia estar feliz com a que ele terminou por sua causa. - falou sem pausa, Sakura a olhava estranha.

- Ta tudo bem com você? Parece que não quer que eu fique com ele. - a encarou.

- Eu...só não quero que alguém passe pelo que passei. - falou mentindo, - e sobre eu ficar com seu irmão, nem pensar, eu...não quero.

- Pensei que o amava.

- Eu o amava, até ele pegar meu coração e passar por cima com um trem. - falou irritada agora. - to cansada de ficar sofrendo por quem não me merece.

- Amiga você ta precisando sair e se divertir, hoje vai se o dia. - falou sem esperar resposta foi embora sem antes falar. - te vejo a noite!

Hinata por mais que não quisesse ir teve que ir para impedir que Itachi ficasse com Sakura, então a noite ela e Naruto passou no apartamento dela para buscá-la, Sakura, usava uma saia preta bem colada no corpo, a blusa era frente única azul escuro, cabelos soltos.

- Que achou? - perguntou dando uma voltinha para ela ver.

- ótimo para...

- Hi esta linda. - Naruto a interrompeu antes de falar algo grosseiro.

Hinata usava uma calça branca e um salto, a blusa era vermelha que tinha um corte em v nas costas, os cabelos estavam presos, Sakura fez com que Hinata sentasse na frente, porém quando pararam na casa de Itachi ela foi para trás e Itachi ficou na frente, não olhou para Hinata.

Na balada eles logo pegaram uma mesa perto do palco, Itachi conhecia algumas pessoas de lá, havia muita gente, no começo estava tocando musica eletrônica o que fez Sakura já querer ir dançar, Hinata ficou na mesa, observando Itachi e Sakura dançar de um modo sensual.

- Sakura ta cada vez mais atirada - comentou Naruto também olhando os dois.

- Sim, muitooo atirada. - falou azeda, ele sorriu.

- Hi, eu nem sei como falar, eu...sinto tanto pelo que aconteceu entre nos, pelo modo como acabou. - Hinata o encarou, ele estava todo atrapalhado.

- Não precisa falar nisso...

- Não, eu apenas queria que você fosse feliz, sabe nunca quis deixá-la mal, fazer você sofrer, meu tio Baki contou que você andou tão deprimida. - ele a encarava com um olhar triste.

- Tudo bem, superei...acredita...

- Sim, mais ele ainda fala que fica triste direito, eu...Hinata disse que ia voltar pro Japão trabalhar muito, por isso que mal entrava na internet, estava ajuntando dinheiro, para cumprir a promessa que fiz...- ele tirou algo do bolso Hinata tremeu. - para te levar comigo...

- Oh Meu Deus Naruto, pensei que estava apenas zoando quando falou que ia pedir Hinata em casamento. - Sakura falou quando viu Naruto com a caixinha na mão, Hinata olhou para a amiga e encontrou os olhos de Itachi, olhava friamente para a cena.

- Que? - foi o que a morena disse.

- Vamos Itachi acho que estamos atrapalhando; - falou puxando o moreno, Hinata o encarou pedido ajuda, mais ele virou o rosto e foi com a mulher.

- Bem acho que Sakura acabou com a surpresa - falou ele abrindo a caixinha, tinha duas alianças de ouro, brilhavam tanto. - mais, Hinata quer casar comigo?

Hinata não sabia se era as bebidas que tinha tomado, ou se era pela situação, então começou a rir sem parar, Naruto a olhava serio sem entender a reação da mulher.

- Que tem de engraçado Hinata? - Naruto perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Tudo. - falou pegando o copo de vodka que pediu, e virando de uma vez fazendo uma careta. - tudo é engraçado.

- Deve estar bêbada, vamos conversar quando tiver em outro lugar... - falou guardando a caixinha no bolso.

- Sabe quantas vezes sonhei por isso? - falou quando o silencio entre eles caiu.

- ... - ele não respondeu apenas a encarou.

- Sabe o quanto sofri quando você no MSN me dispensou, falando que seria melhor sermos apenas amigo? - ele encolheu os ombros. - eu achava que ia morrer,e acho que morri mesmo, porque você tinha acabado com minha vida! - berrou ela se levantando. - Se não queria namorar, porque me fez acreditar que queria? Porque me iludiu e depois nem se deu ao trabalho de ser gentil e sumir de uma vez!

Hinata notou que todos estavam olhando para cena, Itachi e Sakura havia se aproximado, Hinata estava aos prantos mais tinha que desabafar.

- Você apenas me usou enquanto estava aqui, e depois que foi para lá esqueceu da idiota aqui! - gritou ela - me deixou pensando que eu era a pessoa mais idiota to mundo, e eu pensando que você me amava! Mais acho que agora você nunca me amou como eu te amei!

- Hinata eu... - tentou falar o loiro sentindo o rosto pegar fogo.

- Agora quer que eu case, quer que eu acredite que estava lá ajuntando dinheiro para me levar para lá! E sabe qual é minha resposta? - pegou o copo de cerveja e jogou nele - Não, porque eu amo outra pessoa!

- Hinata...sua... - falou ele se levantando, Itachi o segurou pelo braço.

- Nem ouse terminar sua frase. - falou ameaçador para ele.

Hinata chorou e saiu correndo para o banheiro entrou e fechou a porta, sem se importa sentou no chão e chorou, estava se sentindo idiota e tonta, a bebida estava fazendo efeito. Pensou que Sakura estaria ali no banheiro, mas quando ouvi umas mulheres gritar e reclamar, viu que era outra pessoa.

- Hinata ta ai? - era Itachi batendo na porta. - Hi...

- Deixa-me sozinha Itachi...vá ficar com Sakura. - falou chorosa.

- Não quero ficar com ela, a única que quero está ai dentro, acho que sentada no chão nojento de um banheiro de boate. - ela olhou para o chão e sorriu, se levantou e abriu a porta.

- Como ta as coisas? - perguntou tentando sorrir.

- Bem, Naruto está lá todo molhado de bebida, querendo ir embora, mas Sakura insiste em ficar. - contou ele tocando o rosto dela - Tenho que bater palmas para você, sua cena foi espetacular.

- Fui terrível, podia apenas falar não...

- Você tinha que desabafar, acho que sempre pensei assim, que isso tudo estava te sufocando, mesmo sem você perceber. - ela sorriu, ele limpou uma das lagrimas dela.

- Sim...mas...o que será agora...você...terminou comigo. - ele sorriu.

- Se prometer que não vai atirar nada em mim, gostaria de pedir novamente você em namoro, - ela sorriu, ele então se aproximou e beijou-a.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? - a voz de Sakura invadiu o local, fazendo Hinata se assustar.

- Sakura... - ela olhava para Itachi e depois para Hinata.

- Então foi ela por quem diz estar apaixonado? - falou olhando para Itachi.

- Sim, lamento que tenha descobrindo desse modo. - falou ele, porém ela o ignorou.

- Hinata como pode? Porque? Porque ele? Porque me escondeu? - gritou ela fazendo Hinata tremer.

- Sakura eu não queria, mas aconteceu...não se pode escolher quem gostar, e...e você mesmo disse que não queria mais ele, que estava com outro. - falou a morena tentado se justificar.

- Judas! - berrou a menina, agora havia um monte de mulheres entrando para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Sakura você não pode falar com ela assim... - Sakura virou-se para ele e deu um tapa no rosto dele.

- Cachorro. - gritou ela.

- Você não pode falar com agente desse jeito, você nunca ligou para isso, eu via você sempre dizendo que estava apaixonada, mas passa um tempo já enjoava dos caras, agora que um dos caras não está na sua mão, você que dar uma de ofendida...

- Sua vaca! - levantou a mão para bater em Hinata, mais a morena foi mais rápida e a segurou.

- Sakura eu sempre apóie no que você fazia, sempre passava a mão sobre sua cabeça, via vários meninos acabados por você ter cansado deles e eu te apoiava, mais agora não vou estar ao seu lado, se acha que sou Judas, ou o raio que seja, eu não me importo, se é incapaz de aceitar que dessa vez um de seus "troféus" não cai mais de amor por você, então não é minha amiga.

- Pensei que era...mais vejo que só mentiu... - se soltou - ainda bem que não aceitou Naruto, pois odiaria vê-la como minha cunhada.

Falou isso lançando um olhar de desprezo para os dois e foi embora, as mulheres agora comentavam, Hinata não chorava apenas estava tremendo de raiva.

- Vamos sair daqui, antes que os segurança me tire à força. - os dois saíram e foram embora de ônibus, já que Sakura fez Naruto não esperar eles.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou com um café da manhã na cama, Itachi sorrindo segurava uma bandeja que tinha, pão, requeijão, presunto, queijo, uma xícara de chá, suco, e uma rosa vermelha.

- Parece que acordei de um pesadelo para um sonho. - falou ela sorrindo.

- E pode contar que acordou mesmo, - falou se sentado ao seu lado. - tome, coma tudo, você ta magra de mais.

- Rsrs. Obrigada - deu um beijo e devorou o que tinha, com ajuda de Itachi então ele levou a bandeja para cozinha e voltou. - Ainda bem que é domingo.

- Uhum. - falou ele entrando debaixo das coberta com ela. - podemos dormi o dia todinho.

- hmm que bom. - os dois se beijaram e acabaram fazendo amor para adormecer um nos braços do outro.

Quando era 3 da tarde eles resolveram se levantar Itachi foi tomar um banho e Hinata lavar as louças que tinha, então a campainha tocou, vestindo o roupão lilás foi atender, e teve uma surpresa.

- Sakura? - a mulher estava com os olhos vermelhos.

- Hinata...ser...será que podemos conversar? - ela estava sem jeito e com medo, Hinata sorriu.

- Se prometer que não querer me bater, acho que podemos sim. - aprendeu isso com Itachi, levar tudo na brincadeira, a mulher sorriu e entrou.

- Hi, eu quero pedir perdão por ontem, é que eu estava tão irritada, fiquei furiosa pelo modo como tratou meu irmão, e depois por ter sido rejeitada... - falou ela tentando sorrir - sabe que não sou bem com rejeição...e quando vi vocês dois se beijando, quando vi que ele preferiu você e não eu...isso me subiu a cabeça.

- Eu peço desculpa também, deveria ter falado quando tive oportunidade. - as duas sorriram.

- Espero que possamos ser amigas novamente.

- Só colocamos uma pedra nesse assunto para sempre. - as duas riram e se abraçaram, então Itachi com outro roupão branco apareceu na sala.

- Desculpa...eu estava lá dentro e ouvi tudo...achei tão bonito que fiquei até emocionado - falou ele fingindo estar chorando. - será que não mereço um abraço também?

- Nem ferrando. - falou Sakura rindo - não tenho amigos gays.

- Ai que isso... - fingiu ser uma gay.

- Hinata acho que seu namorado virou uma bichona. - os três riam e abraçaram.

Depois das pazes Sakura voltou para casa pois falou que ia sair com Naruto, para ele superar a rejeição, que para ela foi bem feita. Itachi e Hinata decidiram ficar em casa assistiram um filme e depois foram para cama, depois de fazerem amor, ficaram olhando para o teto conversando.

- Você me responde uma coisa Hi? - perguntou depois de um tempo de silencio.

- uhum.

- Se por acaso não estivéssemos juntos...e Naruto fizesse aquela proposta de casamento, você iria aceitar? - depois de um momento em silencio.

- Se estivesse doente como antes, acho que sim... mais depois do que tive com você, acho que nem que ele fizesse macumba. - os dois riram.

- Não acha que ele precipitou? Tipo logo casar, é algo assim, serio e... - ele gaguejou.

- Porque, acha que é cedo para casar? - ele a encarou.

- Não, não acho. - ele sorriu - acontece que...bem...ele roubou minha idéia.

- Rsrs que idéia... - parou de falar e se levantou espantada encarando. - que papo é esse?

Itachi sorriu e se levantou sem se importa da nudez, andou até a mochila dele que estava em cima do sofá, ele abriu e pegou algo, voltou correndo e se jogou na cama, Hinata riu então ele sorriu.

- Quer que eu me ajoelhe ou vai me poupar de fazer isso pelado? - Hinata riu e fazendo ele rir também.

- Tradição sempre foi meu forte. - ele riu então se levantou puxando ela, ela de pé sorria, ele então se ajoelhou e abriu a caixinha.

Duas alianças douradas grossas com detalhes em ouro branco, uma pequena pedra perolada, Hinata sentiu as lagrimas invadir os seus olhos.

- Hinata Hyuuga aceita se minha noiva, e no futuro bem próximo ser minha esposa, mulher...minha dona? - ela riu.

- Sim... - ele sorriu e tirou uma das alianças da caixinha e colocou no dedo direito dela junto com a aliança de prata.

- Agora acho que podemos comemorar com uma noite de amor. - falou ele se levantado e a beijando cariosamente.

- Dessa vez tenho que concordar com você. - sorriu quando ele a pegou no colo e levou para cama, lá entre beijos e caricias se entregaram ao desejo durante a noite toda, sempre com juras de amor, e dessa vez Hinata sabia que era de verdade.

**_Fim!_**

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
É isso ai mais uma finc completa ^^  
Obrigado à quem teve a paciencia de ler, de acompanhar essa novela mexicana XD  
Espero que tenham gostado ^^  
Beijosss até a proxima finc ^^/_**

Obrigado a:

Estrela Malfoy  
Eleinad  
Aryel-Chan

**_Reviews Go!_**


End file.
